Reminiscent Views
by suspensegirl
Summary: Post 2x20...Georgina's back in town. Reformed and oddly enough looking for some trouble. With Serena STILL gone in Spain, how will CBN cooperate with one another in order to prevent any more trouble? told in one of the three POVs for each chapter, R & R!
1. Surprise Visitor Chuck's POV

A/N: Okay, so here is the first chapter for my fluff fic for Elli's (on fanpop) b-day!!! =DDDD Yay! This was a really hard decision for me to make, honestly. I mean, I really just wanted to stick to my schedule which would've just been awesome! And this way I am, but…it's still a little off-kilter. Lol. I figure though, I can continue on with my other stories if this one is just written quickly after the remaining chapters of 'So What If I'm Jealous', which btw only has about 5 chapters left and an epilogue, but I'm counting this last chapter I wrote…because that was essentially the beginning in my mind.

This story is based on the icon, which was shown to me that I just about died laughing at. I'll put a link for it on my preview, if you're dying to see it. ;p I realize that the picture used for the icon was a set picture that most likely had Serena in some of them…but in this VERY AU story, Serena is still in Spain. It is a fluff fic that takes place probably a week or so after 2x20 'The Remains of J'. The wedding and all the things which were addressed in the 2x21 promos simply do not exist in this story. I am all for being realistic, especially about timelines (in fact I'm very into that type of thing right now), but…it is a crazy fluff fic and I had to fit it into 7 chapters only—except it is actually SIX chapters and then an epilogue. Heh. So it's definitely not as in detail as I would like it to be, and yeah…since I'm the writer I could extend it, but I think it'll be pretty awesome as is. =) Basically, any PRE-info that you might need to know, is that CV is DEFINITELY over…and I'll touch on what all happened there, but basically Vanessa INSANELY regretted sleeping with Chuck, because if she ever returns to her normal self (which she will unless the writers get even stupider overnigiht), she WILL regret it. She's just heartbroken over Nate. NB are still together and this first chapter is Chuck's POV. I'm doing something I have never done before and having each chapter be a different POV between Chuck, Blair & Nate and then repeating that once more. The epilogue is a mystery POV. It will not be discovered yet! *gasp* Only one person knows which character reigns the epilogue POV and I hope she will not slip the secret out just yet. XD I started with Chuck's because I am simply IN LOVE with his POV and it is very hard restraining myself from doing his POV with EVERYTHING I WRITE now…..lol. XD The point of this ridiculous story is essentially about crossing paths with Georgina Sparks again. She's back and reformed and I probably will write her horribly….but I'm guessing we won't meet her till 2x22 or so….and I honestly don't know how she acts reformed. Lol. Plus, I totally hated her for what she did to Serena last season. So, that might be another reason why she doesn't come across awesome. XD I could probably say so much more to prepare you…but I've already almost taken up an entire page just on the author's note. Lol. XD Not that it's not important for you to read, because the majority probably is….but, let's just get on with the story.

………………………………………………………

**Ch.1—Surprise Visitor (Chuck's POV)**

I don't know how I got here or what inspired me to investigate the _Northeastern Christian Camping Grounds_…but here I was. Two weeks after screwing Vanessa and losing Blair to Nate…again. I brushed a hand through my overly combed perfectly chocolate locks and realized for the first time that I always do this when I'm stressed out. Oh, every time except for those moments when I'm watching Blair with Nate. Then, I just look on painfully or turn away. Of course this last time Vanessa was there to distract me, and of course I regretted it. I never used to regret sleeping with a woman, but I seem to be doing it more and more lately—the regretting, not the sleeping around. Although I must admit, I have been keeping tabs on that too.

It wasn't like I lost Blair just then, at blonde Humphrey's unsweet 16. I lost her the minute I decided to give that asshole Jack Bass (one whom I will never consider truly family again) any second of my time. I should've been with Blair that night. I should've left right then to have dinner with that beautiful bitch that by right is mine and mine alone. And I'm guessing…if I had, we would be just fine now. I suppose I can't blame it all on my uncle, though…because….well…

_What was I doing here?_

It was a beautiful landscape…I had to admit. The rolling hills and crystal clear water left one to imagine a paradise here in the summer time. _Nothing like the Hamptons, obviously. _But still a nice piece of land to step across. Turning behind me, I saw a small little shack of a building. A cross pressed deeply into the higher levels of the rusty wood. _Must be a Chapel of some sort._ Woodchips surrounded everywhere and were neatly encased in faded red bricks. A cemented pavement came from the darkened doorway and led to three other buildings, probably for some religious nonsense. I never considered religion, and after all of the no doubt sins I've committed, I don't stand a chance….

_Sigh._

**BREATHE IN.**

**BREATHE OUT.**

**BREATHE IN.**

_Get a hold of yourself, Chuck. You'll get her back. Just because you've been screwing Nate's recent ex for the second time in a row since last year…and Blair is back in his arms again…means nothing. All it means is that—_

"Ow!" I fell to the ground.

Pause.

Ok, so I was just subtly…moved. But that's besides the point.

Something…or some_one_…._moved me_.

I straightened myself, dusted off my properly fitted suit and—

"Chuck Bass?!" the shrieking began.

I sighed deeply, knowing that shriek all too well, and just hoping I was wrong. I had been wrong so often lately, it was entirely possible.

"Is that really you??" she asked, her voice growing more high-pitched by the moment. I finally turned around to stare annoyingly at the female being. Wide eyes. Little girl hairdo. And definitely not the latest fashions.

_Was this seriously Georgina Sparks?_

"Sparks," I said nonchalantly, wiping further now non-existant dust from the front of my jacket.

"I….I….I can't believe it's really you!" she said, somehow further excited than before. And it might've been my imagination, but I do deem it entirely possible…that she jumped.

My eyebrows fused together, and my arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to restrain from being cross. She gestured behind her where I saw about ten other girls dressed similarly to her, all with crosses dangling from their necks swaying back and forth as they clutched their study books in their arms.

I raised my eyebrows to take notice of them, and then focused on the ever current giggly bomb before me. She seemed entirely too amused, and then it hit me. _She hadn't seen me since…_

My eyes widened.

_Since she took my virginity….in SIXTH GRADE!_

I gulped just then. I, Chuck Bass, gulped. As far as I knew that was only common to happen in the presence of a particular Waldorf and my late father.

Quickly, I recovered and smoothed my hand down my jacket once again. For once, I did not know what to say. It occurred to me that Blair and I, Blair really, had come up with the scheme to send this manipulating monster to reform school for what she had done to our beloved Serena. _But did that really mean she was going to end up in some_…I cringed…_Christian camp_?

I looked away momentarily, and then back at her, giving her a once over and shaking my head as she gave me that constant smile that either meant…_I'm a good girl_, or _I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't do everything I say_. Christianity did _not_ look good on Georgina Sparks.

"What?" she finally asked, and that was the only reminder I needed that she was actually a tad bit human, and not just the Devil's puppet, so to speak. "You're looking at me weird."

I chuckled shortly, before bringing a hand up towards my face and rubbed my chin almost nervously, in a movement that spoke to the world…Chuck Bass was about to use a lot of gestures.

"Well, Georgie," the sarcasm spewed out of me like it had been overfilled for half a century and could no longer contain itself, "forgive me if I don't wrap you up in hugs and kisses, but wasn't it just a little under a year that you decided to give my lovely sister, Serena, a run for her money?"

Her face went pale white, and I knew I'd struck a chord. But only a moment later, she blinked and the color sufficiently restored itself into her face.

"That was last year," she said neutrally. I could smell the venom dripping in her voice. Nobody officially detoxifies Georgina Sparks. It just doesn't happen.

Finally, I allowed for the smirk to find itself across my face. This was familiar territory. "I won't deal with it this year, either, Sparks," I spat, narrowing my eyes and leaning in to her.

She placed a cold, gripping hand along the side of my face. "I wouldn't expect any less, Chuckie," her eyes twinkled and it sent shivers down my spine. I reeled myself backwards a bit and she let go her grip. I was truly confused by this mess of devilry, and I knew she could sense it. She rolled her eyes and stepped a bit closer to me. "Look, I don't plan on manipulating anybody or forcing someone out of their own natural habitat. I've learned my lesson."

So sue me, if I wasn't completely convinced.

"If you don't believe me, take me to meet the NJBC," she smirked now, and I gaped at her. There was no way she had somehow found out about the cheesy nickname Blair had pinned to us four, Backstabbing Bitch not included. "What? You didn't think I knew? Snow white's not as secretive as she comes across to be," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

And then she winked at me.

The woman WINKED.

If I said I was uncomfortable by that sentiment…it would be an understatement. And there was no doubt she was saying half of this BS to get a reaction.

"Look…" and I paused, because I honestly didn't know what to call her anymore. Georgina seemed too humane, and she clearly wasn't worthy of last name calling at this point. And nicknames? Don't make me puke.

"…beautiful princess…secretive angel??" she offered.

The strange expression grew.

I shook my head, brushing off the small ordeal. "No," I said. _Simple enough_. "I am not taking you to see Serena, Nate _or_ Blair."

Her face sported mock sadness, and if I hadn't wanted to leave before…it was the essence of all my desires now.

Her expression shifted suddenly, expectedly. In its place? Typical evil scrutiny.

"And before you ask why," I closed my eyes in frustration, placing a hand up to silence the wretch, "Serena is out of town, and Nate and Blair are…" I sighed. I wasn't going to lie, not even to Georgina, but there was no way I was giving specifics. "busy," I concluded.

She rolled her eyes. Completely buying it…and I have never been so grateful for my half-truth before in my life.

"Ugh," she grumbled, walking over to a wooden bench and sitting herself down upon it. She crossed her arms and huffed at my apparent limitations. I followed her, stupidly. Something inside me just kept driving me to do so, like I had to keep an eye on her now. "You'd think after all these years that annoyingly _perfect couple_ would have broken up at least once! But no….and of course Serena has to be out of town. She can't accept my apology, the _genuine_ sense of how I've changed, because _I have_…" she rambled on and I hardly paid attention past 'perfect couple' and the way her voice spoke absolute disgust towards that stereotype of what Nate and Blair had been for so long. My reaffirming smirk widened into a smile. This just might be too perfect to be true.

_She had no idea about Blair and I. It almost made me laugh. _

I had to make sure it stayed that way, of course. Because she _would _manipulate and backstab the _ice queen_ for total revenge on the most recent pathetic year of her life…and when she did, if she used me as bait (_which…I mean, who wouldn't?_), it _had_ to appear that it was all her doing. And maybe…(_okay, teeth were officially showing in that wicked hot smile of mine_)…just maybe, it would work to my advantage…and I would get Blair back.

……………………………………

I don't know where my sudden confidence came from. I mean, sure…I'm Chuck Bass, but she's Georgina Sparks and she nearly destroyed Serena last time she was in town. Regardless, I needed to call Blair. I know…I know, the woman was _not _going to give me the time of day, but I _had_ to talk to her. She was with Nate and I had been screwing Vanessa all week up until yesterday, which no doubt was going to send me to Hell and back again. I _was_ hoping that _this_ time Nate wouldn't slam me against my own limo and break off our friendship over it though. I mean, he'd only been dating Vanessa a little less than a year tops so…

I decided not to think about it.

I snuck off behind that worn out shack, while Whoregina (_yes. That's the nickname_) was still listing off how ridiculous it was that I wouldn't let her see all of us at once. She hadn't noticed so far where I had run off to. Either that or she had accepted my lame excuse about needing to urinate behind that pathetic looking chapel. _Not entirely_ _Unlikely_.

I dialed Blair's number. It rang about four times before it was picked up by a brief, 'what?!', and I hardly breathed before she huffed angrily and hung up on me. I rolled my eyes, if to no one else than to the broken down shack, and I swear I heard a brief crackle of thunder erupt in the sky. I made a quick apology, looking upwards, and it seemed to amend my mistake. That or I just hallucinated the whole thing, because I couldn't hear a single soul react to the previous noises of nature.

_Whatever._

I tried her number again, but she didn't pick up this time. It went straight to voicemail, and I wasn't willing to waste my precious time on the current situation when she was just going to delete it anyways. _Though, who knows? _She may just love when I leave messages so she can listen to my _sexy _voice on repeat without feeling at fault for the reddening in her cheeks.

It didn't occur to me right then that she had probably seen my name when I called the first time, and chosen to answer anyways…but I would think of it later, and then she would have some serious explaining to do.

I sighed. Georgina wasn't going to buy me being away this long. Although, of course there is the possibility…I peeked at her from behind the shack.

Yep.

Still talking…to _herself_.

I shook my head, and rapidly executed **PLAN B: TEXTING BLAIR**. Perhaps this whole reformed business had accidentally stolen a few of Sparks' brain cells in the process of maintaining her evil qualities.

Oh, and would you manage my shock and surprise when the message I received only moments later was _not_ from Blair but from my cell phone company, informing me that I had been blocked from Miss Waldorf's cell phone services. I was appalled, and I felt…dejected.

It passed though, as most things do. Although, I _was_ disappointed overall, because of course this meant that obviously she was _not_ listening to my voice messages in secret.

Mid-Sigh, I halted my breathing process. This was not the end. No. It was only the beginning. The smirk reapplied itself to my face. If I was right…then all the time I was spending with Vanessa was sending Blair for a loop, regardless of how 'happy' she was to be with Nate again. She would be trying to spend _every possible second_ with Nathaniel.

That only meant one thing.

"Nathaniel!" I began, repressing the urge to chuckle when Blair's aggravated huff nearly blocked out Nate's greeting. She had been beside him the whole time, and it was entirely too classic having her wishes ripped out from under her.

_"…I know you better than I know myself…"_

And I do. I just decided to ignore that fact for awhile, and well…

"What's up, man?" he asked, bringing back to the problem at hand.

"Uh…I ran into Georgina," I said, not hesitating to hide my disgust.

"What? Georgina?" he almost whispered, and if I hadn't already been attuned to Blair's shrieks and squeals, I wouldn't have been able to make out a word he said. It was astonishing how calm he was with me calling him. Clearly he was not aware of all the…_activities_ I had engaged in with _his_ dear Vanessa. But of course his head wasn't in the right place, and I was sure that as soon as it was—

"Yeah, and I think we need to meet. Together. _With_ her." I spoke quickly. I couldn't let myself think too much. I kept ending up right at the same place with my thoughts…and if given enough ammunition, I would end up right back on Victrola's rooftop. I couldn't do that to Blair.

I could, however, tell the exact moment Nate's eyes bulged out of their sockets, because Blair's frantic panicking questions had gotten louder on the other end. I knew she was shaking him sufficiently. His almost angry, 'Get off of me!' was hard to ignore.

"Nate?" I asked, after I thought they had had enough of their _little moment_.

"Uh….wait….hold on! Ugh…Blair!" he cleared his throat, trying to laugh his way through the situation, "Chuck, I'm sorry. Where'd you want to meet?" he asked casually, as if nothing particularly frustrating was going on.

I smirked wide and full, especially when a huge sigh and no doubt plopping on the farther end of the Archibald couch was heard by Blair Waldorf on the other end. _So much for playing the perfect princess. _

"I'll text you the address."

**CLICK.**

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!"

I cringed.

"Coming," I drawled, coming out from behind the shack and slipping the phone into my pocket. Whoregina's lips thinned into a deadly smile. She was rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Well?" she asked, slightly aggravated by the whole situation. I'm guessing she figured I was no longer really there about five minutes previous. At least her brain wasn't _entirely_ gone. "What's _really_ going on?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I believe I have some good news for you, Georgina."

……………………………………….

She was a vision.

If angels truly _did_ exist on earth, if they existed _at all_…they surely had _nothing_ on Blair Waldorf.

It was true I hadn't the faintest what she was wearing underneath, though the idea that she was wearing hardly anything certainly was pleasing to my mind…and…other parts of my anatomy to be sure, but her ice blue tights slid neatly into those cream heels of hers. The grayish tint of her button-up jacket flattered the baby blue scarf and purse she properly carried as she walked nearly a foot or two ahead of Nate on their way to greet me.

"Chuck?"

_Already taking the reins_, I thought, shaking my head at the way she had already even begun to _walk_ like she owned that indecisive Archibald.

_But God, she's beautiful_.

I knew if miracles _were_ true along with angels, and I _was_ in Nate's place and he in mine…like things are _supposed_ to be, I wouldn't be much less whipped than he is. At least I'd have the decency to favor Blair among the other five women I'd supposedly given my heart to…Nathaniel's an interesting character and he has a good heart, but he doesn't really know what he wants. Not in regards to women anyways.

"Chuck."

_Sigh._

Vanessa is beautiful, caring, witty and a ton of fun. But I'm not with her in that way. I'm not with her really at all. I sleep with her, and I can tell she's upset when I leave too quickly. It's the same when she goes before I have a chance to catch my breath. Nobody likes when reality hits them clean in the face. There's no _real_ attachment between us. We can only keep having sex with each other for _so_ long before we realize it's not Nate or Blair beneath those covers.

_There has to be some other way to fix this. I don't even think an 'I love you' could bring Blair back to me now. _

"Chuck?" It was Blair's sweet, sing-song voice that drew me out of my thoughts. "I'm guessing you brought me here for a reason." And it was _that_ frustrating clarification that erased the silly smirk off my face. I cleared my throat and gestured to the skipping and far too eccentric Georgina not far behind me.

"What's up, guys??" she nearly shrieked, the mini braids swinging around her face.

I could see Blair and Nate's eyebrows narrowing from the corner of my eye and probably would've been laughing from the hilarity of it, if I wasn't currently sporting the same expression.

"Georgina," Nate greeted, a moment or so later. I couldn't tell if he was pissed at the reunion of the girl who nearly destroyed Serena the previous year or if he had officially decided to give the bitch another chance. Regardless, I moved my sights back to the riveting Waldorf. _God, it's like I'm seeing her for the first time every time these days…_dark hair with that slight tint of golden highlights, dark seductive eyes, and the hottest figure I ever laid my eyes on. Plus, she understands me like no one else. There's not a day that goes by that I'm not inwardly ripping my head off for how I treated her.

Suddenly…arms around me.

A face in the crook of my neck.

And fingers gripping tightly to the back of my broad shoulders.

My eyes closed, and then opened…It didn't take me more than half a second for me to realize it wasn't Blair Waldorf I found my arms enveloped in. Blair and Nate were still standing about opposite me and their looks of disgust had turned into bouts of laughter. Nate's lips pursed in an effort to control himself, while I sufficiently pushed away Sparks and dusted off my supremely dust-free suit coat. Then, I caught _her_ eye. As Nate came to stand next to me, Blair stood frozen in her place. She knew exactly what had been going through my mind before I realized who had grabbed hold of me in that ridiculous position.

I thought it was _her_.

"Chuck? Chuck? Hello?" the blonde continued asking for in my particular direction, but for the first time in weeks, possibly months, I had Waldorf's genuine attention. She was looking at _me_. And it didn't look particularly vicious either. So forgive me, if I didn't want to give Nate the time of day. I probably said something of worth to that freak show, Whoregina, but I honestly don't remember the specifics…and I don't really care to either.

Several minutes later, however, an exasperated sigh made its way from Nathaniel's mouth and I thought he was going to nearly explode. But she was _still_ looking at _me_. Like I was the brand new toy and she was the five year old, and like Nate was the baby brother that wasn't getting all the attention. I smirked, and my eyes nearly lit up as she followed suit. She had been thinking the _same_ thing. _Of course_.

He resumed him calmer qualities almost instantaneously though, it seemed. _Drat. Now it would be impossible to prove him guilty on accounts of insanity._

"Are you…all right?" I heard her ask him, and it was almost painful when she turned her gaze from my own to his baby blues.

_Match your color! Match your color! _

I keep trying to tell her this, but apparently we haven't achieved twin-status yet. I turned away to look across the street, hoping to find some way to sustain myself. No luck. And Georgina? Apparently she lives on absolute boredom. I was really starting to hope she didn't hold onto some lame crush from our 6th grade virginity explorations.

_Sigh._

This was going to prove to be very difficult.

"Blair, I suddenly feel you need to move in with me."

And that was it.

"What?!" I turned my head back to the once and now seemingly golden couple. It wasn't possible I had heard them correctly.

"Wow…awkward," Georgina sang quietly.

I tried to tune her out of my head, but I simply couldn't. She was like this annoying little bug, which says nothing but is constantly rocking back and forth just hoping you'll call on her.

Blair's head whipped back towards mine. Her eyes were ablaze, like she was feeling threatened somehow but didn't know how to properly control her actions. A part of me wanted to rub her arm comfortingly so as to tell her everything was going to be all right, but the other part of me was furious and scared to death at the possibility of N & B living together and _that_ part won out.

Her head turned back to Nate's. I could tell she thought he was serious. Who knows? Maybe he was! But there was no way she could possibly let herself think about this option.

"I don't think is the best _time_, Nate…" she began.

He scoffed. "Well, what time would you like? Should I take out my calendar?" he felt around in his pants' pockets, "Oh, it appears I don't have it on me."

I crossed my arms across my chest as Nate continued on with his rant and Georgina looked on as if it was opening night at the theatre. She made a few attempts to hug me again, but trust me, none were successful.

Finally, I heard, "We'll be right back," Blair's forced perfect face made out, as she spun Nate around by his opposite arm and thrust him into the nearby building.

"Uh-oh…looks like trouble in paradise," Georgina sang out again.

I looked at her, annoyed, but she seemed to have no problem with my expressions, so I just focused my attention on where the two had gone, instead…just beyond the revolving doors.

I couldn't make out any of the specifics, really, but…as usual, by the time they returned a grand total of ten minutes later, _she_ looked like nothing significant could have possibly occurred and _he_ looked like he wanted to go drown himself.

_Ah yes, progress._

"Okay, so where is Georgie going to stay?" Blair asked, with a hint of disgust on Georgina's little nickname. She clearly was not going to discuss the previous argument with her lover, even if we were all friends here. Well, _most_ of us at least.

"Blair," I said with confusion, and she turned her ever fake control expression towards my genuinely concerned one, but there was a sufficient amount in my subconscious that warned me not to press the issue. _She wouldn't take me seriously anyways. _

_Sigh._

I waved my hand off, and she took the hint.

Thought forgotten.

"Well, I wanted to stay with Serena…"

And trust me when I say all of us either rolled our eyes, gasped, or shot a death glare at the same time. A few of us made combinations of these actions.

"But _somebody_ told me she was out of town, is this true?"

Blair scoffed, and I knew it was going to come eventually. "Even if she _weren't_, there's no way any of us would let you _near_ her regarding your _prior_ activities."

And yes, she looked offended by this informative announcement, and even about to speak to defend herself, but I held up a hand before she could even attempt it.

"What Blair is saying is that you need to prove yourself worthy of our company, especially of Serena's because you hurt her so bad. If you don't, I guarantee this will be the last visit you share with any of us." I think I summed it up pretty well, but I was expecting Blair to get in my face about how she didn't need a translator.

But she didn't.

And Nate just stood there. He wouldn't have been more interested if a butterfly landed on the sidewalk. And _spoke_.

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Well, Chuck's then!"

I shuddered. I could only imagine all the attempted hugs and rapes I would have to go through…depending on how long she was planning to stay, and how long I would put up with it.

"No," I said, and her face fell. "Serena and I live in the same place. If she were to come home unexpectedly…"

She pursed her lips, probably thinking she shouldn't have come to begin with. Which she _shouldn't_ have.

"Wow, so clearly Nate and Blair are just jealous," she folded her hands across her waist, and ignored how offended this seemed to have made them. "I mean, Chuck is living with Serena, so obviously Nate wants to live with Blair. It only makes sense," she finished cheerily.

Nate was about to speak, probably to encourage Blair to live with him again, but Waldorf's hand went up and he was silenced.

"Is that what you think?" the brunette asked her. "That Chuck and Serena are romantically involved?"

She laughed. "Oh my god, no. Chuck couldn't get romantically involved with anyone, I should know."

Blair's eyebrows narrowed on her.

"Well, I suppose, rather I should know first," she laughed again.

Blair resolved herself and caught my eye again. I was really hoping we could get a hold of this twin's power sometime soon…because if Blair let something slip, she could be possibly ruined as bad as Serena had been. Or, as much as she _could_ be…without all that partying past.

"Blair…I really think you should consider moving in with me…." Nate drawled, and it surprised me that he had gotten away with it this time, but Blair only blinked to what he had said and turned around to him.

She huffed. "I don't think so, Nate…come on, Georgie," she gestured to the braided reformed girl, who surprised by the sudden exclamation, jumped into skipping mode and followed the young Waldorf.

Something must have happened after that. Blair was walking away with Georgina, I was sure of that. Nate even followed after that, and I swear he must have said something about calling me later…but I didn't hear it.

I didn't hear anything.

Just mumbles…and I saw blurs. Lots of blurs.

Georgina staying with Blair.

Nate requesting Waldorf to move in with him. And _not_ giving up.

I'd seen this play before.

_"I don't know, man…I think I might miss her."_

_No Nate, you __**can't **__miss her. You __**can't**__ want her to move in, especially not now. Not when Georgina is so obviously __**not **__playing the innocent. _

She turned back, and winked.

_Cringe._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: So…what'd ya guys think??? It'll become clearer hopefully over the next few chapters. Remember, Serena is still in Spain. This is JUST post 2x20…about 1-2 weeks after it, but none of the spoilers from then on. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to let me know! ;p R & R! =D


	2. Accidental Awareness Blair's POV

A/N: So, it didn't take THAT long to get around to writing another chapter…see? Lol. I'm psyched about the next episode on Monday…even if I can't watch it till Tuesday. Lol. *grumbles about stupid lack of TV* Anyways! It would be an understatement if I said I was 'frustrated' by the lack of reviews on my 'so what if I'm jealous' latest chapter. (*sighs*) And people say that's their favorite story of mine…HONESTLY. But, I'm trying to get past it! (*laughs nervously*) On with _this_ chapter! It's in Blair's POV since that's who Georgina went with at the end of the last chapter…it only makes sense. Lol. I apologize for the previous chapter, if anybody was offended by how rashly I had Chuck react to the Christian camp. I too, am a Christian, and so was not meaning to offend anybody in the least…regarding the religious aspect of that chapter. It was in his POV though, so I had to write it according to how he would consider things. Also…make sure to vote on my profile page for what CB story you would have me continue on with after 'swiij' is done. Two of my stories are actually tied at the moment, and we need one of them in the lead so I can know which to start with first. Heh. And…if I can remember, I will put a link up on my profile, so you can see the icon which inspired _this_ story. I believe that's everything? CB FTW! ;p

*I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

…ok, so one more thing. XD

……………….

**Ch.2--Accidental Awareness (Blair's POV)**

"Serena?!" I nearly shrieked, and forgive me if I was panicking… _more than usual_.

"Nice talking to you too, B." I could hear the confusion in her voice, but Georgina was only down the hall, and Dorota could _only_ keep her occupied for _so_ long. Or rather, Georgina could only find her _amusing_ for so long. "What's going on over there? Are you all right?" she asked.

_Was I all right…HA! I was on the verge of emotional suicide and she was asking—_

"Yes, everything's fine, S. How's Spain?" I asked, quickly changing the subject, and refusing to run my hand nervously through my hair again. It was bound to give me split ends anyways, and that was the _last_ thing I needed.

I knew she was furrowing her eyebrows. I could just sense it by the short, dry chuckle she gave me. Followed by giggles and a 'stop!' Believe me, the demand was not…demanding.

So, I laughed along with her. "S?" I asked again.

She cleared her throat, but I was sensing the smile…and the tall, dark and handsome no doubt responsible for it.

"S…did you meet someone?" the smile was no longer forcing itself on my face. If I could imagine someone other than Humphrey with Serena than I could almost forget Georgina existed entirely, let alone that she had been staying in my house for a whole 24 hours and the world hadn't caved.

"Well, you could say that, I guess," she was smiling.

_I could sense it!!!_

And I smiled with her. I mean, really, how could I not? She's my best friend and—

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaair!!!!!!!!"

My smile fell. My eyes widened. And I heard…skipping.

"Is there someone with you?" she asked, still _smiling._

_Oh man. If she only knew._

And just before the shut _and locked_ door opened—_I really had to talk to Dorota about the doors actually locking when you supposedly lock them_—"Uh…I've gotta go, S, bye!"

**CLICK.**

_**WHOOSH!**_

"Hey Georgie, what's up?" I asked, smiling brightly. She wouldn't have to know I had just chucked my phone to the other side of the room—_behind my bed obviously_.

"Uh…" she looked at me suspiciously, totally not buying the fake plastered smile on my face. It was definitely draining, having to remind myself of the possibility of her manipulations being better than my own. "Who was on the phone?" she asked, pointing to the blinking device making patterns on my wall.

I sighed, but kept the smile vivid and bright on my face. Walking towards her, I placed my arm around her shoulder and led her out of my room, informing her that phone calls equal privacy, especially within bedroom walls.

She obviously didn't respect that enough to revert from eye-rolling, but she did inform me that Dorota didn't want her destroying the kitchen anymore with her lack of cooking skills, and that we had to get out of the house.

The last thing I wanted was to be with Georgina in public, but Dorota had suffered enough. I would take my turn. I had hardly spent a spare second with Georgina since I brought her home the previous afternoon. In truth, I had really not been thinking when I enforced her arrival into my own home, obviously, but Chuck's gaze does that to people, females in particular. And since I'm actually supposed to be raving mad at him and in love with Nate, I'm not going to think any further about what his eyes boring into mine may have reawakened—at least not for the moment.

"Shopping?" I suggested, holding out my credit cards like they were a stack of playing cards. She almost declined, I swear. She was half-way to shaking her head and wrinkling her nose, but something stopped her. I don't know what it was, and for that exact second I didn't try to think about it.

"Ok," she said, sounding intrigued. And I just knew I was in for it then.

I ushered her into the elevator, grabbing my purse on the way out. _So help me, god, if I were notified for identity theft later in the week…_

…………………………….

Two hours and ten stores later here I was, barely noticing a single item. All of them had _his_ face…or _his_ hair…or that damn smirk of _his_ emblazoned in my mind. It was like the end of summer all over again. I didn't know _how_ or _why_ this was even possible. He had done _so_ much to me, had hurt me _so_ bad. There was no logical reason why I should even be allowing that Basstard to enter my thoughts again. He hadn't even said '_I love you!_'

But there he was, as intensely blinding as if he had never left.

"Blair?" she asked, gesturing to a multi-colored scarf.

My eyes bulged. "No!" and I turned away. Granted a few heads were turned at that moment, and Georgina herself must've found my reaction quite curious, but I couldn't help myself.

Nate just wasn't doing it for me.

Sure, he was hot, an amazing kisser, and he seemed to genuinely care for me. It was so much better this time around. Not to mention that we in fact _did_ have history, which is always helpful, but…

"Ok, no more scarves," I heard her say, and almost felt a little embarrassed in her presence for my outburst. "A different store?" she asked, cautiously, after the few awkward seconds I forcefully rocked back and forth from heel to toe.

I halted, and turned to her. I knew the tears were reaching my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I wouldn't let the sudden jealousy I felt at being around Georgina overcome me. Just because she had been the one to take _Chuck's virginity_ _didn't_ mean I had to let it get me. We didn't _both_ have to take each other's virginity. That certainly wasn't the case with _Nate_ and me.

A painful heat overcame my face at the reaffirmation of Nate cheating on me with Serena, my best friend, close to two years ago. I huffed. _Chuck never cheated on me. Not directly. Not when we were ever really together. Were we ever together?_

"Are you okay?" Georgie asked, and I don't know why I hadn't taken the time to realize she was watching my reactive thoughts taking place on my face. I allowed the wrinkles in my forehead and the weak tendencies left around my eyes to smooth over instantly, and nearly disappear if possible. I blinked my tears away, and cursed silently to myself when one slipped down the side of my face.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine," I chirped.

She chuckled lightly. "Oh sweetie, I'd have to be stupid to be unaware of how upset you are. You've been this tense for nearly an hour and a half, and that was when I was watching you."

I scoffed, and stepped back a foot or two when she tried to wrap a stray strand of my hair around my left ear. "Okay, besides the fact that it is beyond weird that you were watching me for that long, we're not friends, Georgina. What you did to Serena last year was—"

"Unforgivable, I know," she finished.

I gaped at her, having been rendered completely speechless.

_How dare she try to finish my sentences. How dare she even think she has any right to be back here to begin with!_

"Just hear me out," she began. I crossed my arms against my chest and glared at her. There was no decent reason why I should give her a second word on the matter, but I was still so completely broken over Chuck. I was weak and after pouring levels of Nate fluffiness on top of my Chuck pain, I had been thrown for a loop. _Georgina_ was back in town. She was staying with _me_, and Chuck was _looking at me again_. Looking at me like he _wanted me_, like there was something he had to tell me. _Something important._

"I'm listening," I rolled my eyes.

She folded her hands delicately across her would-be lap. "You're hurting, snow white," she said, emphasizing every word. I wrinkled my nose at her. "And since your seven dwarves aren't here to accommodate you, nor your Prince Charming, you're going to have to dig up those aching emotions," she said, half-mockingly, "to your evil stepmother." The fake brilliance of her plastered smile did _not_ comfort me. She placed her arm around my shoulders in a similar way I had done to her when leaving the apartment some hours ago. I slipped out of it easily and walked to the car that had been supplied to us for our afternoon activities. I stopped just before slipping inside and said, "Snow White _never _confided in her evil stepmother. Shall we?"

I elegantly allowed my body's entrance into the vehicle and waited as she came around to the other side and crept in as well. The doors shut and the car began its drive away, turning into the main street. An unusual heat began to creep up inside me, centering itself in the pulses of my face.

"_No need to be jealous, Queen B," she smirked, refusing to look at me. "I'm sure he was much better with you."_

"_What? You slept with Nate?" I asked, not believing how blunt she was being so suddenly._

_She laughed, turning to me. "No, of course not," she said, extending her hand to my knee briefly. I was _not _amused. "He was only yours, dear. Well…and Serena's," she smirked, but then turned to looking back out the window._

_My mouth opened, but then snapped shut at the sudden realization that she had not mentioned Catherine or Vanessa or even Little Jenny Humphrey….not that _they_ had done anything._

_But yet she knew about…Chuck?_

_I was beyond confused._

_Perhaps she only knew of what happened before coming to pay visits to Serena the previous year. That would make sense. _Wouldn't it?

"_I mean," she laughed, and I turned a glare to her as she continued to speak, "I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Clearly something has happened. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife!" she was practically _giggling_ by now. I couldn't take it anymore. His smile, his laugh, the feel of his arms around me and his lips on my skin, it was all finally…too much. My eyes snapped shut, going as inwardly tight as they could go. _

"_Just admit it!" she nearly shouted, still in a laughing fit. "You're still in love with him!"_

"Fine!" I shouted in retort, hardly able to control myself. "Just stop! I'm in love with Chuck, all right?!"

I was hyperventilating now. My chest rose and fell with the silent eruption of twisted memories whirling around in my brain.

"Stop it…stop it…stop it," I cursed whatever voice had been following me around all day.

"Blair?" I couldn't hear the voice. I couldn't hear anything but my damn heart beating faster than I would have ever allowed naturally.

"No…no….no," the tears flew down my face.

"Blair?" This time it was louder, but barely recognizable, even as my heartbeat began to resume its normal pace. "Do we have some water in here, sir?" I heard her ask, and with that my eyes opened.

A glass of water was passed back from the driver to Georgina and she held it up to my mouth, tilting my head back slightly, as the liquid found its way into my mouth and down my throat. She put her hand to my forehead, feeling to see if I had a fever. I didn't stop her.

"What's going on Blair?" she asked, searching my eyes for an answer. After a few moments, I looked away.

"Is everything okay, Miss Waldorf?" I heard the driver ask. I simply nodded in response, not completely comprehending the fact that he probably couldn't look back and see the action I made.

"Yes, she's fine, sir," I heard Georgina vocalize, "We'll be heading back to the Waldorf penthouse. I think she just needs some rest."

"Very well, Miss Sparks," he spoke, warmly.

The glass wall between us and the driver began rising. I turned my face back to a worried-looking Georgina. But I spoke before she had the chance to.

"What was the last thing you said to me, before just now?" I asked.

She looked at me strangely, and I knew something weird had just happened.

"What?" I asked, "What is it?"

She licked her lips a bit nervously, and I really hoped, for my own sake, I wasn't opening up more than necessary to the supposedly reformed psycho.

"What?!" I asked, getting frantic.

She sighed. "I haven't said anything," she said, nearly a whisper.

"What?" I asked, mostly to myself, entirely too confused for my own good, and now falling back against the seat. I put a hand up to my forehead, brushing it through my hair. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Not since we were just outside the store," she said, appearing helpless.

I couldn't think any better than that she was telling the truth, that she was _behaving_ truthfully.

_Was it possible that I just blacked out? From the stress of it all?_

The thought of it was ridiculous.

I didn't ask if I had said anything. Clearly I had made too many things aware already. I didn't want to take the chance she knew something, but I didn't want to ask either. I couldn't be vulnerable, especially not to Georgina Sparks.

"Well, maybe I just need a snack or two," I chirped, smiling brightly.

She nodded faintly, and smirked. "Yes, I'm sure that's it."

I looked towards my window and slunk deep into soft seating, realizing all too well how her confusion and cautiousness had slipped away.

_She knew something._

I felt around in my pocket for my phone, and pulled it out, calling Nate immediately. I mouthed this to Georgina, not that I really needed to. But I suppose some part of me thought it was necessary, since she seemed so concerned.

"Nate?" I asked, hoping this wouldn't be a bad time for him.

It wasn't.

"Hey Blair, how are you doing?" I smiled into the phone, preventing giggles if I could help myself.

"I'm all right. I had a bit of a black out, but—"

"What?!" he asked, so clearly concerned.

My heart ached for him in that moment and I could tell it was written all over my face. Immediately he started asking about Georgina, if she was the cause and what had all been going on. I told him I simply must have been overheated. He didn't need to know the _real _reason. Soon after, he was piling on the compliments like he wouldn't have another chance or something. I found it unbelievably sweet and Chuck had to be the farthest thing from my mind. Nate offered to come over. He offered many things of assistance, but I declined them all and told him I was completely fine. He finally conceded and said his goodbyes. When I hung up, I was smiling like an idiot, and I swear Georgina had gotten even quieter.

It was quite a distance though, before we would arrive back home. And in the next few minutes, my last thoughts had re-circulated. _Chuck. Chuck. Chuck._

_God, it was giving me a headache._

By the time we arrived, the glass of water had been completely emptied.

……………………………………

The elevator ride up was a bit unnerving. I could feel her looking at me, and as bitchy as I wanted to be, my energy had in fact drained, and so thus prevented me from even slightest glare or harsh word. I didn't even want to turn my head in her direction to see if she was attempting to be villainous or caring. Either way I didn't trust her now, not that I did before…I just….

_Being in love with Chuck sucks_.

Nobody had asked me where my feelings lie for Chuck post re-hooking onto Nate again. I suppose they might have thought it would be unreasonable for them to think I could relinquish those intense feelings so soon, even if I had carelessly claimed to have passed through that phase in my life. I never meant it, not seriously. Not if I was being true to myself.

_Sigh._

She turned to me, I could feel it. This time she probably meant it in a caring way, but I just cleared my throat to cover up for it and she resumed her former position.

This had to be the longest elevator ride _ever_.

The last elevator type scenario I experienced that seemed to last so long…it…

"So, how long are you going to be in town?" I asked her, turning in her direction. She seemed unenthused, but I kept my happy face on. To anyone else it would seem we were the best of friends.

Except, of course, for the fact that she was unresponsive.

The elevator ride finally came to a stop and the doors opened. It was a great relief to see Dorota come rushing towards me. Apparently the driver had called ahead and informed her of my 'illness'.

"Miss Blair! Miss Blair!" she got herself all worried and starting rambling off in a foreign language. I really am supposed to know where she's from and what other language she tends to burst off into, but…it was lost on me this time around.

Georgina simply walked out of the elevator and past the two of us, making herself comfortable in the sitting room. I narrowed my eyes at her amongst Dorota's far too tight hug, and pulling myself away from her, charged into the open-area.

"Georgina, how about we go in my room for a quick chat?"

She turned her gaze up at me and plastered a huge, fake smile on her face. It matched my own and almost impressed me.

"Of course, Blair. I'm always eager to spend more time with you," she stood as she spoke, and I could hear Dorota's worried moans a few feet behind us.

I turned to her. "Don't worry, Dorota. We'll be out soon. Everything's fine," I assured her.

"Yes, Miss Blair," she said, sighing, and heading back into the kitchen.

Georgina had gotten ahead of me because of my brief conversation with Dorota, thus making me the one to close the door behind me once I had gotten in. I found the schemer sitting on my bed, scrolling down past messages on my phone. Or she was fiddling with _something_ on that phone that she had so obviously discovered with ease.

"Okay, listen here, Whoregina," I spat, walking towards her slowly, "You have been far too quiet this afternoon."

She crinkled her nose and looked up at me, "And you've been far too noisy. I might not have _said _anything during your little _black out_, but you sure as hell did."

"What?" I asked, hating that I was confused again.

"You love Chuck?" she said, in that idiotic sweet-song voice she always seems to manage. "That is so adorable! Miss Innocent falls for the Bad Boy," she commented further, playing with my hair again.

I gaped, and snapped away once I had fully comprehended the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay, you can't…well," I was speechless. I tried hard to think of something to say, but nothing would come. It was all a blur and I honestly thought a blackout would not be the worst of my worries this time around.

She stood up and took one step towards me. "What? You don't want me to tell?" she snickered, "If that's what you're worried about, princess, don't be. I have better things to do than spread around how Miss Perfect _really_ spends her time," she moved past me, and started heading for the door again. She stopped only briefly before exiting, turning towards me. "Oh, and Blair?" she asked.

I turned to look up at her and knew she could see the existence of tears settling in my eyes once again.

"Watch your back."

The door shut swiftly behind her, and I crumbled to the floor against my bed. The tears came and they flew _swiftly_ down my face. I sobbed hard and grasped my phone instinctively, which I had only been so grateful that she had left on the safety of my comforter.

I didn't even hear her call for Dorota.

_I couldn't care less._

…………………………………………

It occurred to me sometime later, and though I'd like to say hours…so I could sound like a true fairytale princess or something of that sort, it was really only ten minutes at most, that I hadn't declined her statement. I hadn't said that I actually wasn't in love with Chuck and that it was just a slip. A slip of the tongue. I could have said it. I could have had good back up for it. Serena and Nate would totally defend my honor, no matter what she actually thought. That was it wouldn't matter if she spread it around, because people would know the truth.

I don't know why I didn't say anything. Maybe I didn't want to hurt Chuck anymore, even if I believed deep down that he couldn't _possibly_ be hurting more than I was. Even if there was no visible evidence of that.

_And maybe I do still love him._

_And maybe I just like saying maybe so I don't hurt so much…or feel so much._

I sighed, grasping the phone tighter, and bringing it closer to me. I _needed_ to talk to someone. I was in over my head. I should've known better than to take in the girl I personally blackmailed, with the boy I was entangled with and yet so completely not. I felt around on the buttons and made my way to the contacts list. In truth I had meant to call either Serena, or Nate again. But that's _not_ who I called.

**CALLING CHUCK BASS.**

I gaped at the phone, hardly believing my eyes. I got up on my knees and turned around, placing my elbows along the edge of the bed and just stared.

I don't know what got into me, but I couldn't move my fingers.

STARE.

That's all I could do.

"Blair?" I heard him say, and my eyes slid shut slowly at hearing his voice. My fingers trembled and there was an intense chilled shiver that ran up and down my spine.

"Blair?" he asked again.

Gulp.

I pressed **END**, and hoped to God he wouldn't call back. My mind was racing and my heart was beating far faster than it had in the midst of the previous black out.

**BZZ.**

I sighed. Obviously it was too much to expect to have Bass ignore my spontaneous phone call. I could always refuse to answer it, but then he would _know_ something was going on. I always answer my phone. Unless, of course, I'm trying to ignore somebody…and although we are not at a good place at the moment…ignoring is not on my to-do list concerning Chuck Bass.

**BZZZ.**

**BZZZZZ.**

I huffed, growing annoyed by his persistence.

"What do you want, Bass?" I asked. And I swear to God, that smirk he was sure to be sporting was going to kill me alive.

There was a long pause.

"Actually, I think it's _me_ who should be asking what _you_ want, Waldorf. And believe me; I'll be happy to accommodate any of your _specific_ interests."

I rolled my eyes, but could not find it in me to apologize. Sighing, and deeply regretting the action…though only to a certain extent, I'm sure, I explained to him. "I meant to call either Nate or Serena. It was simply a slip of the fingers." I smiled as I ended, hoping it would convince him, since it was the honest truth.

"Hmmm," he said, clearly pondering the information. "And why might you be needing to talk to them? Besides the fact that you're trying to make up for losing a certain individual in your life?"

I definitely glared into nothingness at that particular moment. I was losing him? Wasn't it the other way around? And since when were we on good enough terms with each other to be witty?

I sighed dramatically. "Bass!" I cried out.

"Ooo, I l_ove_ when you cry out my name like that…though I do prefer it in certain _other_ situations," he growled.

"Chuck!" I yelled at him, ignoring how the heat had suddenly flushed up in my face again, "I had a black out, all right?"

The line grew silent.

"And Georgina…kind of…threatened me," I said, playing absentmindedly with the lengths of my hair.

"What?" he asked, his voice dark and threatening, itself.

"Yeah…I kind of let it slip about…us," I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't yell at me beyond reason. I had been through far too much already, and was already feeling guilty for my stupidity and lack of vision. But I prepared myself nonetheless, cringing at the thought. I was so far gone from the normal in-control bitchy Blair Waldorf. It pained me to think of it, and to know that Chuck would also be aware of it was not a comforting thought.

"What did you say?" I heard him ask, this time more from curiosity than anything. It surprised me and gave me some sort of super-strength.

"I don't think I can discuss this sort of thing with you. We're not at a good place, Chuck, especially not after you made out with Vanessa right in front of me at Jenny's party," I spat.

I knew he wanted to say something to disregard that whole event, but he said nothing, and it completely confused me. He didn't apologize though and that might have irritated me further.

"Blair," he began.

And I raised my eyebrows, truly curious to what he might have to say. It didn't matter if he could see my reactions or not. Nothing certainly could've been better than an apology coming from him…or you know….certain confessions.

"Nobody understands you better than I do," he said.

I disregarded the weakness in his voice, and just scoffed. "Chuck, you've tried this before. What are you _really_ trying to say?"

A sigh. From both of us. It drained me alive knowing that we might _both_ be possibly struggling with ourselves in a similar way.

There was no way I was going to say anymore about what happened, unless he was willing to meet me half way and break the ridiculous tension between us.

But he _still_ couldn't do it.

And maybe that was a good thing. Maybe my loyalty to Nate would've been threatened had Chuck given in and spoken what I _know_ he wants to say _so_ badly.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"Chuck," I warned. But I knew he knew I had been.

It was in his voice.

"I'll talk to Nate," he said, and my eyebrows furrowed, because I wasn't exactly sure what he was planning on discussing with his blonde best friend.

"About?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"About Georgina's living situation."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll make sure within the day that she's staying with the Archibalds."

"Oh, Chuck, you don't have to do that," I almost whined it, but I didn't want to be a burden, especially not with Chuck.

"I don't want to hear it, Waldorf. I'll be by later to pick up the broad, okay?" he said, cockily.

A sighed, with a brief smile hanging on my lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I giggled, faintly.

"Goodbye Blair," he said.

**CLICK.**

I tucked the phone back into my pocket and noticed just then Georgina standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Who was that?" she asked, smirk heavy on her face.

My eyes widened when I saw her, but some sort of strength had been rebuilt in me, and I stood up confidently. "_That_, was Nate," I said proudly.

"Ah," she said, curiously, "so that's why you're smiling like a love sick idiot again," she chuckled.

"Yeah," I agreed, "that would be the reason."

I walked out of the room, and this time she was quick to follow me. There were no more tears on my face, and for the most part Georgina seemed to be non-threatening.

_Maybe being in love with Chuck doesn't suck._

"Dorota…!"

………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Ok, so I hope you loved this chapter. It took me freaking forever….and I could probably post each of these scenes as separate chapters, but then I'd never finish this story on time. So I hope you loved this and PLEASE review and PLEASE review my 'so what if I'm jealous' chapters….I will love you forever!

If you have any questions, just ask! ;p


	3. Confusing Circumstances Nate's POV

A/N: Ok, so I'm really out of it today and have been doing practically nothing all day…but I told myself I was going to be doing a bunch of writing and that starts with this update. I won't be updating 'so what if I'm jealous' for awhile, but after I complete the couple beta-ing jobs I'm supposed to finish after this chapter, I intend on writing a Vanessa one-shot (b/c she is becoming closer and closer to one of my fav characters by the day) about her breakup with Nate, which was ridiculous…but I won't even get into it now. Following that I've got three 'book of beginning' chapters I'll be writing and a few fun things after that. So, just keep reading and make sure to review. I update this story after each of my 'swiij' chapters have been updated, so this one won't get updated for awhile either. I hope you like it so far. Let me know your fav parts! =D

**Remember! This story started post 2x20. That is why Georgie is reformed, but not, why Nate is kind of not okay with Blair when she's not absolutely perfect (since CN didn't have that conversation from 2x21), and why CB are tense—they're still kind of not really speaking by this point, and like that foiler told us: CV have been sleeping together on and off for the last 1-2 weeks, because that's how long it's been from since 2x20 in this particular fic.

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!

………………………………………………………….

Ch.3—Confusing Circumstances (Nate's POV)

I stood there with Dan. Outside in the courtyard. I was avoiding Chuck at the moment, particularly because he hadn't tried anything with Blair, but I was afraid she might stop hating him soon and that would ruin everything. It didn't matter that I had broken near four girls' hearts this year. What mattered was that I had Blair again, and she had changed for the _better_. I couldn't let Chuck mess with what we had.

_Not that I felt threatened…_

The real reason that I was standing by Dan though was because Georgina had been giving me this unnerving feeling. She had been following me around at home, giving me this stare like she knew something but would never really let on about it. Plus, whenever I turned towards her she'd plant a humungous smile on her face. It seemed genuine, to be honest, but Chuck and Blair had been so eager for me to take her in, I figured it wasn't really wise to trust her. Even if I thought a second chance was in order.

I rubbed the side of my face, feeling some sort of guilty burning sensation developing there.

He cleared his throat.

I turned my gaze to Dan, and noticed he was glaring.

At me.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, genuinely confused.

He just continued his stare—I'd hoped it was just an intense stare, but the way he lifted the small coffee cup to his lips and lowered it back to join with his other hand again, without even looking away from me with that deadly 'stare', I figured 'stare' was too much positivity to hope for.

"Georgina?" he asked, more of a heated sarcasm loosing itself from his lips than what I had suspected to tag itself along with that glare.

His hands started moving about, and before I could stop the predicted action, the hot liquid had spilled across his pants.

I stood instantly and pulled a handy handkerchief out of my pocket, offering it to the troubled Brooklyn boy.

"Thanks," he said, hesitantly posting the small dry warmth to his dampened pants. "Oh man…" he muttered aggravatingly. He had stood to his feet as well, but after tossing a few more concerned stares across the courtyard, he took his seat again. He held up the now wet handkerchief for me to take back, but I only laughed a bit and gestured with my hands that he could keep it. He laughed a little too, and in an awkwardly painful manner, stuffed the fabric into the side of his pants.

"Nate," he inquired, and I turned my head to look at him. I suppose one can only look at one's bag of school supplies for so long before getting bored.

"Did you have to send her over to _Jenny_? She's my _sister_, and she was _your_---" I nodded, getting the hint.

"Look, it wasn't my first plan, ok?" I said, and if I was smart in any fashion it was possible that his glare lessened and was slightly replaced with some concern and empathy. "Apparently Blair had some sort of meltdown with her the other day, Vanessa doesn't go to school here, Serena—well, obviously even if she _were _here I couldn't subject her to that sort of torture because of what happened last year, and I am a _guy_. I couldn't have her following me around all day at St. Judes—a private _boys_ school."

_I get enough of that at home._

He seemed to understand, but following his gaze I could see how panicked Jenny looked. There she stood, as awkward as possible and as far away from Georgina as she could get without looking to be trying to get away from her. Georgie's arm was wrapped around her though, and if one looked close enough it could definitely be said that the older girl was playing with the younger Humphrey's straight blonde locks.

Dan twitched.

He had been silent for awhile, but I wasn't about to intrude on his thoughts. I had my own to think about. Between dealing with Georgina on our awkward as possible walk home and thinking about how to keep my best friend and my girlfriend apart, I hardly knew where my sanity lie. Things were so good with Blair now. I really felt important to her. And even if she took the liberty to announce to me everyday how much better life was with me than with Chuck…a pang of jealousy always overtook me. He had taken her virginity after all. That was nothing I could fix, no matter how nice I was for her, and how much I strived to make up for all those years when my attention had been on my girlfriend's best friend and not my girlfriend.

_Serena took my virginity though, didn't she…_

That's clearly not the same thing as Chuck taking Blair's. I mean he's…

"Chuck Bass!" Dan said aloud, and I was brought back to the individual sitting next to me I had nearly forgotten was there.

I turned my head to him again. "Hmm?" I asked.

"You could have asked _Chuck_ to do this!" he said it like it was the easiest solution in the world.

I scoffed. "Chuck?"

"Yeah!" he continued in the same tone. It was not appreciated. I shook my head. "Remember? Your supposed best friend?"

I sighed.

"Or has that changed again?" he asked.

My baby blues raised to his fairly light brown eyes. "No, no of course not. It's just…"

He raised his eyebrows.

I turned my eyes back to Jenny, the girl who had become incredibly independent and mature over the last few months. Yes, that girl was the one who looked insecure. I cringed for her.

"Eric's by her?" I suggested.

Dan eyebrows furrowed, but then all at once he comprehended that I was avoiding things again.

I suppose I wasn't the most entirely subtle person on the planet, at least not at St. Judes.

"That's good, right?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose that makes me feel better."

I smiled, having at least accomplishing one thing or another, and then settled my gaze back on the ground.

"Look," he began, and I knew I was in for one of those deep heartfelt friendship talks. Quite frankly, I was not in the mood. No one, not even Chuck himself, was going to tell me there was no innate bond between Chuck and Blair that I shouldn't be worried about.

"Dan—" I tried to cut him off, but I suppose in his defense…I was not trying very hard.

"Archibald," he said in a deep voice, unable to maintain his seriousness however, and we both burst out in a few short laughs. "You see, I could never do that. Normally. On a regular basis," he said awkwardly, after our laughter had ceased.

I smiled and gained his eye contact again. "Chuck…Chuck could, he can, he is like the king of last name basis's," Dan smirked.

"Very true," I nodded, still a twinkle of light-heartedness in my tone.

"So," he continued, drawing back to seriousness, "if you feel threatened by Chuck, you have to tell him. And Blair," he concluded.

I looked to him painfully, like that was the worst thing he had come up with. I couldn't possibly confront Chuck _and_ Blair about this. Besides, some part of me highly doubted that would stop them if they still held some sort of sparks. But maybe Dan was right. Maybe it was better to get these types of fears out in the open. Maybe then Blair wouldn't be so hesitant to move in with me.

_Two weeks is more than enough time to consider such a request._

I saw from the corner of my eye, Dan slinking against the stone post we were nearly up against. "Just give it some thought," he said, and I allowed it with a simple head nod. Then, a moment later he shook his head.

My eyes focused in on him. "What is it?"

"It's just…well," he cleared his throat, and I focused a bit more intently.

"Dan?" I asked.

He sighed. "Vanessa's going to kill me for giving you advice about Blair."

I chuckled and tried to brush the thought away, but somewhere in me I just couldn't. I leaned my back against the other side of the stone post and lost myself in that last nonchalant statement. Seeing Blair at numerous points throughout the day definitely helped ease the pressure his words had enduced, and it wasn't like I had ever cheated on the curly Brooklynite, but…_ Vanessa_. _She certainly was, certainly had been—_

"I'm sure Jenny will be fine," Dan announced, and just like that he had broken through my thoughts again.

I nodded, smiling briefly, and then remembering that I had been romantically involved with that feisty blonde as well. I ran a hand through my sandy-blonde hair.

_Had I been romantically involved with every girl?_

I opened the paper bag sitting beside me and took out the sandwhich I near forgot I had. It was lunch after all and this was why we were sitting outside for so long. Thinking made my head hurt, and nearly every comment Dan made created both torturing and encouraging thoughts in that hopeful head of mine.

1 bite.

Two more bites.

And a glance from Dan. I was afraid to look. _And where was Blair?_ _Wasn't she supposed to be out in the courtyard during lunch?_ Jenny was here. Georgina was with her. Eric was beside them, probably more as protection for his blonde counterpart than anything else. Even the mean girls were gathered together—without their leader. _Blair._

_They weren't even looking around for her!_

_Something was wrong here._

_Why did I even bring Georgina to school?_

_Why were we allowing her to be at school with us? We don't even know her intentions._

Sigh.

Serena was gone—_still in Spain_.

But everyone else was in their normal place. Where they're supposed to be. Outside. In the courtyard. Eating lunch.

Oh wait, no.

It wasn't just Blair.

Two people were missing.

Blair and Chuck.

"Dan?" I asked, not taking notice of how he was stuffing his face. Clearly we had a similar track mind when it came to eating food and thought processes.

"Hmm?" he asked, both cheeks stuffed with food.

But I wasn't even looking at him. I just furrowed my eyebrows in a confusing frustration. "Have you seen Blair today?"

"Uh…"

"Or…Chuck?"

…………………………………………………

"Blair! Hey!" I told her, forcing myself to bump into her in between classes. Imagine my surprise when she didn't appear _thrilled_ to see me.

_Shocked and scared is more like it, Archibald._

"Nate! Hey…" she said, looking around awkwardly and turning her cheek to me when I tried to kiss her.

I looked at her strangely, because honestly I can't hide my confusion when it's at the surface, which it always is. She dragged through her hair and looked at me apologetically. Now I felt bad, but only just a little. _She_ was the one acting weird after all.

"I'm sorry," she said, wincing. "I'm just still so stressed from the whole 'Georgina' thing," she sighed briefly and then a panicked look crossed her face.

_Oh no._

_What had I done?_

_Where was Chuck?_

"Aww, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can—"

"Where is she?" she asked, and now I wanted to run. Or gulp. Or something that might have been expected of the old me. But I was with Blair now, and I was going to do it right this time.

I put a hand through my own hair.

"Oh, I just gave her to Jenny for the day."

Her eyes widened.

"You did what?!" and if her voice hadn't lowered itself to the dungeons of Hell, it would have been shrieking. I pulled her to the side of the hall.

"Calm down, Blair," I said, rubbing her shoulder in some sort of soothing movement, I hoped.

She nodded her head slowly for a few seconds, gulping I supposed, and when she looked back up at me she was smiling brightly and appeared as if nothing had been wrong just now. "You're right, Nate," she said, adjusting the purse on her shoulder. "I don't know what got into me. It's not as if I have a particular attachment to Jenny anyways. She can handle the biatch."

And then she sighed contently.

Like that last statement was the most brilliant she had ever come up with.

I tried to hold back my confused look, but like I said…I really can't myself.

"Uh…ok. Well, oh hey!" I said, lightly punching her shoulder. She readjusted herself briefly to the action, and I could sense some sort of discomfort.

_Mental note: Don't shoulder punch Blair Waldorf_

She just smiled up at me. And I swear she might have been clenching her teeth behind those pursed ruby lips.

_Second Mental Note: Smiles are sometimes venomous. Learn to decipher._

"I wanted to know…if you had thought any more about moving in with me," I said gently, bracing myself for the outcome. Surely by now she had come to her senses.

She sighed, looked to the floor, and then looked back at me. She stepped about a foot closer and I was hoping it was for physical intimacy not for the destruction of my feet or eardrums.

"I thought we talked about this." She whispered. So low I could hardly tell. I moved my feet apart ever so slightly, so as to prevent damage to both of them at once if she so decided on that particular route.

"Only once!" I declared, "And that was when deciding what to do with Georgina. I thought maybe you would have thought about it some more by now. Maybe you've had time to clear your head? Think about it in a different light?"

She was boiling.

About to explode.

But I never saw it coming. _It was only in the afterthought naturally._

She giggled.

That was my warning sign.

Then she sighed even _more_ contently. Like she had just gotten into Yale or finally won her mother's respect.

That was my second tip-off.

But the third, biggest and most significant of them all was when she looked back up into my eyes and _glared_.

_Blair Waldorf does not glare at Nate Archibald, _I've noticed.

"Are you having a bad day?" I asked, now concerned.

She grunted, moaned, shrieked and screamed all with her mouth closed. Oh, and she stomped her right foot, but I made sure to back away just in time.

"I didn't see you at lunch…" I said, fearing my own safety along with hers now. Not that I had been secure in any thoughts of safety for myself, but now these anxieties were spilling over in the form of sweat droplets beneath my golden bangs.

She cleared her throat. "I had some business to attend to with Chuck."

"Chuck?" I asked, jealousy seeping through. I was fearful though. I had pushed her so far already. And in just a single conversation.

"Yes, Chuck," she said, refraining back to the glare she had previously sported. "He's my friend too. Remember, Nate?" she spat.

_Two glares in one day. _

_This cannot be good for me._

I sighed.

"Yes, I know…it's just—"

"What?" she cut me off, searching me now with worried eyes.

I took her hands in my own and she didn't steal herself away. I knew the fire had gone and inside I breathed a sigh of relief for my sudden luck.

"I don't trust him with you," I said, voice very low. I had only just discovered this fact for myself recently. When Chuck told me at the beginning of summer he was in love with Blair, the same Blair I had dated for 5+ years, I started realizing how meant to be they were. I actually started rooting for them in my head, even when things went sour. Now that I was with Blair again…I couldn't help feeling like every moment they were together, some act of faith was trying to rip her from my arms and send her crawling back into his.

"Nate," she said, talking very slow, "I'm with you, not Chuck. We only started really talking again yesterday, and that was just a mishap when I was freaking out while trying to get rid of Georgina."

I nodded slowly, wanting to believe the story. I knew I had to in front of her, but the little green monster inside me was raging and I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

I smiled, finding it better than the repeat sigh I had become all too fond of during this particular conversation. "You're right," I said, "and it's not you I don't trust. It's just—" I gestured with my left shoulder, knowing all too well that Chuck was only a little ways down the hall way, and smirking or rolling his eyes at everything wrong I had said in regards to Blair's minor temper-tantrum.

She put her hand on my lips and stepped closer. If I focused on her entirely, I could almost feel some heat rising up between us.

"Well, don't," she whispered, kissing me for a brief moment and then readjusting her purse again, turned to leave.

I blinked slowly from the intoxication of her breath. I never remember tasting this wonderful when we dated before, but I'm glad I came to my senses in time. Before she turned to leave completely, I begged the question once again.

"Blair," I said, causing her to pause in her movements, "about moving in?"

She looked at me sympathetically, and I cringed at the thought of Blair Waldorf pitying me. "Honestly Nate?" And I just looked at her, afraid to nod or sigh or anything by this point.

"It's too much right now," she stated.

And yes, I had no idea how to interpret that.

"Does that mean _in the future_?" I asked, readjusting my tie that had suddenly grown so tight around my collar-covered neck.

She paused.

I could tell she was thinking about something.

Or someone and—

Well, I was definitely sighing/hanging my head when she looked past my gaze to Chuck. I didn't know if he was looking at her, but I could bet almost anything that he was, and that he wouldn't be when I turned around to check.

But I just kept looking at her.

Hoping she'd just answer the question.

Smile.

First from her, then from me.

"I have to get to class," she said, tangling her arms around my neck and brushing a soft kiss on the side of my face.

"Of course," I said, "me too," I held up my books as proof, and she giggled at the gesture.

Then, she was gone.

Another hand dragging through my sandy-blonde hair. That conversation had been far too _serious_ for a simple passing in between classes. I looked around and noticed nearly everyone had disappeared, and I had to get to the opposite side of the building.

Sigh. It was safe to do it now.

"Trouble in paradise?" I heard _him_ ask.

I have never been so sick of that particular phrase, as when it comes out of my best friend's mouth. He's my best friend. It's not supposed to be this hard. If I had known we were both going to fall in love with Blair, I would've simply gone out with Serena in the beginning. But maybe then he wouldn't even have fallen for her.

Maybe I _had_ to go out with her to make things so dynamic between the two of them.

I scoffed to myself…in my head, of course. _What luck._

I turned to see Chuck nonchalantly leaning against some freshman lockers, while their owners stood nearby trying to get around him. I shook my head and chuckled, some tension relieved within me. _This_ was why we were best friends. He just glared at them and it sent them running.

_Much like what Blair could do_, I told myself.

I walked towards him, trying as best as I could to clear my thoughts and not come off angry. "No man, why would you think that?" I asked, knowing perfectly well why he thought that.

He shrugged. "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that—"

"Okay, okay," I said, cutting him off, "she won't move in with me."

He nodded, perhaps surprised that I had been so blunt about the whole operation. "You don't have to worry about me, you know," he said, and I told him I wasn't, but he didn't buy it. He gave me that look that said in so many ways 'I'm not stupid' and 'you do remember who you're talking to, right?'.

"I'm just glad she's talking to me again," he almost whispered. I thought maybe I hadn't heard him. He seemed now to be in a lull, just talking to himself. He had been so playful at the beginning of the conversation and now? Sudden death.

I didn't dare interrupt. My head even fell to the ground, gazing at my carefully uncrushed feet. I dwelled for a second on the fact of how proud I was that I had gotten away from Blair's sharp heels. Then, I realized how stupid these inner thoughts of mine are, and how close to reconciliation both Chuck and Blair seemed to be.

My head snapped up. "Blair was free game, Chuck."

His eyebrows furrowed. I thought for a moment I saw some sort of hurt vulnerability in his eyes, but it was quickly covered by some sort of offense.

"So was Vanessa."

He brushed past me. _Hard_. And then he was gone.

I didn't even want to read between the lines of _that_ last statement.

"Hey man!" I heard, and then I felt a punch on my shoulder.

I turned and smiled.

Dan Humphrey.

"Hey!" I said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, but I couldn't help but to notice…little run in with the BFF?" he asked.

I laughed. This guy could always make me laugh, and he sure was nice to have around when Chuck and I decided we both wanted the feisty brunette.

"Yeah, uh…it's nothing," I shook it off.

Of course, he didn't catch on though. Those Humphrey blood are always so dang observant.

"You don't buy it," I said, starting to walk to my class.

"Not really," he shook his head, walking beside me.

I laughed again. "Of course not."

"Look, if it's any consolation, I promise to never like Blair."

This time we both laughed. Though a majority of my laughter circled itself around Dan's expression when he said _her_ name.

_That was something to be grateful for._

…………………………………………………………………………

I did not really want to go hunting for Georgina after school, but Dan made sure I pried her away from his little sister, who did not appear anymore enthusiastic about the reformed bitch than when I dropped her off early that morning.

"Thanks Jenny," I said, nodding to her awkwardly as she pushed the unwanted creature in my direction.

"I'm not a little kid. You don't have to babysit me," she grumbled. We all just made eyes at each other, as Dan pulled his sister away and made to dust off what he probably believed to be psycho cuties on his sister's shoulders and upper back.

I wasn't sure if Chuck and I were really fighting, but I wasn't going to go searching for him just to find him with Blair or in some semi angry/emo mood like he had sunken into at the tail end of our conversation in the hall.

As far as Blair was concerned, I was guessing she didn't want to be anywhere near Georgina and so I made to just call her later. It wouldn't be the end of the world, and Serena was supposed to be coming home any day now.

_Spain can't really be better than Manhattan anyways._

"So…Nate!" she began, and this time it honestly sounded more awkward on her end.

_Maybe I was in for a treat._

I cringed.

"Georgina?" I asked.

"Aren't we going to take a car?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Uh…no—"

Cut off.

"But don't you have car service?"

"I do," I said, beginning to walk, "But since hanging out with Dan, I've been trying this whole 'walking home from school' thing."

She nodded, sighing contently, and I feared for the worst. "Ah Dan…" she began, walking as well.

I gulped.

"He is a great kisser," she announced.

"Listen Georgina," I said, stopping and turning to her. I didn't need this walk home to be any more awkward and aggravating than it had already become. "There is a reason you're staying with me and not Blair. Please don't abuse our patience any more than you already have." I searched her eyes, hoping she'd see me through.

"I—I don't know what got into Blair," she folded her arms across her chest, having halted as well. "Everything seemed fine to me," she shrugged her long hair to the backside of her left shoulder.

I scoffed. "I'm sure you don't. Come on," I gestured towards the sidewalk and we continued our walk.

As much as I'd hoped for a silent walk, it could not be allowed by the very confusing brunette. People have told me in the past that I appear to be a confusing individual, but I never really understood why. This evil and yet reformed Georgina Sparks is clearly the most confusing individual in existence.

"Nate…" she started again.

"Yes?" I asked, painfully.

"What do you know about Blair and Chuck?" she asked coyly.

_She wasn't serious, was she?_

This was not the time to bring up the most agonizing factors of my life.

I forced a chuckle. "What?"

"Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair? You know, your best friend and your girlfriend?"

I laughed nervously, wrapping a sweaty hand around my neck briefly before dropping it back to my school bag. _That's what they always were._ And now…?

I sighed, and looked to her curious eyes. "I know who you're talking about, but aren't you supposed to know everything?" I asked, speaking the last few words slower than usual.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not like that anymore, remember Nate? I've changed my ways." She smiled proudly.

"Right," my eyes widened.

"I'm not!" she said, teasingly slapping my upper arm that was facing her.

I almost glared at her, but some part of me just couldn't do it. I did stop walking for a short time though. "We're not friends, Georgina," I said, before starting to walk again and keeping my eyes focused on the path in front of me.

She said nothing for at least five minutes, and I thought I was off the hook…at least till we got home. I tried focusing on the nature of Manhattan in order to ignore Georgina and my thoughts on Chuck and Blair and if maybe I was trying to prevent something that was inevitable.

"Chuck and Blair seem very close," she offered, speeding up to where I had determined speed-walking.

_Where the heck where she was getting this?? They only _just_ started talking again._

"They used to be," I mumbled.

I could feel her smiling behind me, but I decided not to acknowledge it.

_Maybe it was best to use the car service._

Or at least while Georgina was in town.

"What happened?" she asked, innocently.

_She's evil._

_She's evil._

_She's evil._

No matter how much I kept telling myself, I couldn't believe it fully.

She just sounded so curious.

_"No matter what she says, do not believe a word of it. She's evil!!!" _Blair had said…

And I was trying. I really was. She did seem to be going back and forth a little while. And what she did to Serena last year was awful, but…

"It's a really long story, but I guess you could say it started with them sleeping together the night Blair broke up with me," I looked to the ground. _Was I embarrassed about this?_

"What?!" she almost shrieked.

"Yeah…took her virginity and everything," I said, kicking a stone into the street. I could see her readjusting her purse on her far shoulder.

"Wow…I'm sorry, Nate," she said, offering a comforting smile.

I tried not to take it all in.

_Blair knows best._

I _had_ to believe that.

I could _not_ confide in Georgina Sparks.

"Georgina, I don't think I should be telling you this," I said neutrally, though with a hint of sympathy. I really did want to tell her about everything and have her help me what to do. But I'm guessing that wouldn't go over well with the rest of them…

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry," she said hastily, and she really sounded like she meant it.

"Can we just pretend I didn't tell you anything about Chuck and Blair?" I looked vulnerable and I knew it, but if she was as reformed as she was claiming to be, then she would understand and she wouldn't blackmail me in the process.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her smile was bright.

And encouraging.

And accepting.

But I had a bad feeling growing inside of me. One that I had continually been burying deep throughout my conversation with Georgina. And one that I would continue to bury until I could regain a sense of the situation.

Hand rushed through my hair.

Sigh.

_These arrangements were not a good idea… _

……………………………………………………………….

A/N: Okay, sorry this took so long. I don't even know if half this chapter is worthy of all the credit I've been getting from the last two chapters. Heh. I am going as fast as I can but I've still got to beta two stories and then I'll try to get on with everything else. If you're one of those people who needs their story beta-ed, I am REALLY sorry I haven't gotten it done. I know I said I'd get it done this last weekend, but finals are next week and a lot of unexpected things have come up. But I will do my best to get it done. I'm finding it best that I don't make any promises…even if I am hoping it will happen before the end of this Saturday (5/9/09). Thanks for reading and pleeeeeeease review! ;p

Oh, and it's obviously several days later from my first author's note, since I believe I started writing this chapter last Friday. ;p My thoughts are different, but I've started a kind of review of every current episode at the top of my profile…and those are FILLED with my thoughts on GG, if you are missing those. Hehe. ;p


	4. A Glimmer of Hope Chuck's POV 2

A/N: Yes, it's been too long since I updated. Life takes up my time, my apologies. Please enjoy and make sure to review. This is in Chuck's POV.

…………………………

**Ch.4- A Glimmer of Hope (Chuck's POV #2)**

………………………………………………………………

**BEEP.**

The brief ring coming from my cell phone kept the smirk plastered on my face a few seconds longer.

Finally, things were going right with Blair again. Not that things were perfect. By all means, there were still awkward moments between us and I certainly am not okay with the fact that she's still dating my best friend, but…

_Sigh_.

Things are improving, to say the least.

Our relationship has definitely shown some positive growth since I got rid of Whoregina and sent her crawling into the Archibald residence. _Heheh_. And no, I didn't solely do it to distract Nate and Blair away from each other.

But I won't say that that thought wasn't on my mind either.

_Smirk_.

Some might say I've grown though…I know _Serena_ would certainly think so. _Sisters_…_and their sentimental observations._ And I won't say it out loud, or repeat it to myself…but, well, Blair is first and foremost my main concern. She doesn't belong with Nate. He doesn't know her and he's certainly not good enough for her. I'm definitely not either, but…well…

"Bass," she says, and I can feel the smile on her face.

_I definitely didn't wait too long to call._

"Waldorf," I respond, sinking deeper into the leather seat of my limo and lowering the window. She's just walked outside the school doors, and it's just my luck that Nate has departed with Georgina for the day. "Care to have a chat?" I ask smoothly.

"Why don't you wear your scarf anymore?" she asks suddenly, and I don't quite know how to respond to that. My lips part and silence fills the air. I watch as she settles herself on the cement steps outside the building, and crosses one leg over the other. I hardly am unaware to the fact of her skirt inching up ever so slightly. In fact, my eyes are glued to the crossing point her knees make.

_Those smooth, ivory legs of perfection._

Gulp.

"Chuck?" she asks, sounding confused, and if I'm not imagining things…_breathless_.

"Yes!" I declare, and she giggles lightly.

_God, I've missed her giggles_.

That breathy laughter I only remember her making when we were in bed. I could live on that laughter for days.

"Uh…?" she's even more confused by my reaction, and I force myself to focus.

"Waldorf, I do believe you haven't been watching me properly." I smirk, and I can tell by her scoff that she's just finished rolling her eyes.

"If you're asking if I've been slacking on my stalking, the answer is no. On stalking, that is."

A pause.

"But--" she begins again, before I can interject, "if I _was_ stalking you, I'd be doing it far better than you ever could."

I laugh, and she follows. I wish I was closer, so I could see her eyes light up. I know I've set her on fire…it's a bit of a distance, but I can see her biting her bottom lip and it hardens me instantly. If I wasn't talking to her, and if she couldn't see me just by looking around a bit…I would be moaning and growling at the unfortunate and yet _so_ fortunate luck of my situation.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Blair," I say softly, "and to answer your question…"

She suddenly spots me across the courtyard, eyes full of heat. I am trying desperately hard not to climax at the moment_. Doesn't she have a boyfriend?_ All I can hear is her breathing.

"Bass?" she asks, and I hold up the scarf dangling around my neck so she can see. She smirks. "You're just lucky you decided to wear it today."

I look at her in mock-shock. "I'm surprised, Waldorf. You don't think I wear it every day?"

She smiles again, and I'm secretly cursing myself for being so addicted to her smiles. Every movement, every sound is secretly killing me. And if it wasn't bad enough, she rises to her feet then, and starts walking towards my limo, fully aware now that I'm not only spying on her but within walking distance.

My tongue would've dropped out of my mouth at that instant, if I hadn't been smiling like a love-sick idiot already.

Within moments she's touching my door and kneeling at eye level. "Hmm, you're right," she says, taking hold of my scarf and smoothing her fingers over it. "You are wearing it today."

"Did you not confirm this moments earlier?" my eyebrows furrow.

"I was giving you the benefit of the doubt," she tilts her head cockily.

"Ah, I see. Lucky me."

Then, as if suddenly aware of what she has been doing for the last ten minutes, her eyes widen and she rises to her feet, just short of a gasp. She backs up about a foot or two, and just before walking away faces me, worried creases well aware in her forehead.

"I should go," she says, and I can tell she's suddenly remembered that she's supposed to be mad at me and in love with Nate.

"Wait," I reach for her and she halts, like my fingers against her skin leave a burning sensation. At least, I'm hoping for this. It certainly leaves burning chills drilling within _my_ body.

She looks to me, cringing as she steps forward and I feel bad for keeping her. "What is it?"

"Let me give you a ride," I whisper.

"I've got my own car service, Chuck," she says, her confidence rising again, "and besides, I walked here. I can do it again."

I sigh testily.

"Is that all, then?" she blinks at me.

I nod subtly, and watch as she turns away, her hips swaying almost on purpose. I force myself to shut the window, knowing if I watch her as I'm driven home, the desire swelling in me will become almost unbearable. I am so done with sleeping with other women, and I'm definitely not bringing Vanessa into my _needy activities_ again…_only Blair_. No one else is worth it.

When my limo is a few blocks away, I turn my gaze to my phone which is still on and bring it to my ear. Where is her phone, I wonder? Is it jumbling around in her purse? Or perhaps she is listening to it in order to hear things on my end, just as I am doing with mine? My heart beats faster.

"Come with me."

"Whaaat?" she asks, aghast. Now, I _know_ she was listening.

"Tomorrow. Ditch school and come to the beach with me."

She's half way between scoffing and gasping, and honestly I can't really blame her. I didn't expect myself to request this offer either.

"Chuck…" she warns, and now I know I shouldn't have jumped into deep waters so soon. "I have to go to classes."

I roll my eyes. "You're a senior. You can afford to miss a day. Besides, haven't you ever heard of _senior skip day_?" I say matter-of-factly.

"Chuck," she whines, and now I know she wants it. "I-I can't…"

"And why _can't_ you?" I whisper.

"_I'm with Nate. What would he think?_"

That hurts. And I pause…for awhile. I know she can feel my pain too, her breath is catching so easily now.

"I'm well aware of that, Waldorf."

Sigh.

"But clearly you've forgotten that we're _all_ friends. You, me, Nate and Serena."

She doesn't grumble when I put 'Nate and Serena' together in my list. She _would have_ a year ago. Without a doubt.

"You would've come with me a year ago—"

"No, I wouldn't have!" she chuckles, cutting me off. I knew she was going to. A year ago she would have gone with either Nate or Serena somewhere, but not me. Though we shared witty banter, like always, one-on-one encounters were hardly in her daily routine. I was the perverted best friend of her unfaithful boyfriend. _Who knows?_ Maybe I rubbed off on him….the more I think about that idea, the more realistic it seems. Hmm.

Regardless, I knew the second after the words came out of my mouth that they were incorrect. But I say nothing. I can't _admit_ that I'm wrong. That's just…un-_Bass_like.

"We're friends, Blair…"

There's an eerie pause. I don't like it.

"…aren't we?" Hesitation.

I hope she's nodding and just forgot that I can't see her. I can't take this silence. This is almost worse than when we weren't talking at all, and glares were our only form of communication. _Almost_.

"Things are…different now, Chuck."

I have to work hard now to find the pain in her voice.

"Blair—"

"No, Chuck—no."

Gulp.

"I have to go."

**CLICK.**

Sigh.

It was too much too soon. I should have known.

……………………………………

It's several hours later, and all I can think about is that last conversation with Blair. It went all wrong. I shouldn't have rushed it. Certainly not while she was still with Nate…and not before I told her about Vanessa either.

Not that I would tell her about Vanessa…ever.

Unless I felt guilty.

Gulp.

I have never felt so guilty in my life. Besides the time when Jack was in town, that is.

_Ugh. It makes me feel sick! That nasty SoB._

My eyebrows furrow in disgust.

**BZZZ.**

My hand flies to my phone immediately. Somehow I know it's her. And regardless of anything else that has happened, or how I'm currently feeling….I need to hear her voice.

"Blair?" I ask, almost desperately.

"What time?"

I sigh softly, relieved, and my guilt, however temporarily, leaves me.

_Thank-you, Waldorf._

………………………………………

A/N: Please Review!!! I hope you loved it! ;p


	5. Feel Me Blair's POV 2

A/N: You know, for someone who didn't update this story in like centuries, I certainly am doing an awful lot of chapter writing these days. Heheh. XD Anyways, this story only has one more chapter and an epilogue left. It'll finish just after 'swiij', just like I promised. Thank-you for the few of you that have continued to R & R this particular story. I hope you will continue to do so. It makes me smile, and inspires great chapters. ;p

…………………………………………………………….

**Ch.5—Feel Me (Blair's POV #2)**

I was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

Truth is, I had a bad feeling about it from the moment I agreed to come with him—_no_, from the moment he suggested it. _Sigh_. Nate was _not_ going to be okay with this situation. I mean, I _could _count on him still knowing hardly anything about me, like when we were dating before. But, taking our brief friendship pre-dating relationship _this_ time around into consideration, I could at least count on him being crazy jealous. I'd seen how cautious he had been with Chuck these last few weeks.

It had been nice, having Nate this protective of me. It was almost like the only reason I was dating him was to feel what I never truly felt all those long years between us before. _It couldn't be the only reason_, I forced myself to think. I had found something really great in Nate this time. He had saved me from myself, from everything that had gone wrong in my life. From school, to losing Chuck to the loss of my father's faith in me. He just suddenly…made it all better.

I couldn't help wishing though…

_…wishing it had been Chuck instead. _

There could've even been the _slight_ possibility that he had tried to intervene! Instead of being the normal selfish basstard, I just _had_ to fall in love with.

_Huff_.

I would never know…but it was a hopeful contemplation.

As far as today was going, I was dressed in my hottest bikini, my sexiest hairdo and my most comfortable, yet stylish sandals.

_Cringe_.

The sad thing is…I would never go this all out for Nate. Not when we were dating before, and not now. I wouldn't have even done it for Marcus to make Chuck jealous. Some things are only reserved for one's one true love.

Ugh.

Even now, I can't get him out of my head. I swear I'm not just going through the motions with Nate, hoping Chuck will get his head screwed on straight before I fall into my old habits again, but—and Nate has been wonderful, _really_, I just…

"Miss Blair! Chuck limo here for you!"

Oh, I do love Dorota…I do. But I was _not_ done dwelling on my current thoughts—past thoughts really—and I honestly don't know if I'm prepared to face Chuck at the moment. I mean, since when did I stop being mad at him so quickly? He hurt me _so_ bad, worse than anyone _ever_ has! But one quick little act of consoling and we're suddenly on good terms??

My eyebrows furrow together now, I'm almost in tears. _Thank God_ I wore my waterproof mascara today, though I can already imagine the look on his face when I slide into his limo, whether a dripping face or not: _complete awe_. Chuck always found me to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

_Small smile._

**BZZ.**

"Yes?" I ask, startled by the sudden noise. I rub a now pained area on my forehead, sliding onto the smooth surface of my vanity.

"Waldorf…your limo awaits you."

He's smug and smarmy, and I know it, but I'm suddenly glowing. Practically in heat. I check my face in the mirror and everything looks the same. That's good. No one will know that I'm exploding on the inside. Except Chuck, of course.

_He always sees right through me._

The small, soft smile tugging at my lips helps me be brave. I have so many witty remarks stocked up in my head, but none of them can leave him feeling anything but awkward. Besides, half of them consist of a strangled love confession. That is everything but appropriate for someone trying to make a once-failed relationship work. I was _not_ going to sleep with Chuck in the back of his limo again…_especially not with Nate in the waits_.

**CLICK.**

………………………………………………………….

"Good of you to come," he says, smirking like I knew he would. Instantly my headache is gone and I know it won't be coming back for a very long time.

I can't even say anything in response to him, but I smile wickedly so he thinks I'm on top of my usual game. I also try very hard not to wonder what it's like to see him shirtless again. He's got that usual striped shirt and floral shorts as his beach wear, but ironic or not they're matching my swimsuit and towel. Oh, and my beach bag.

_What a gift._

"What will we be doing there?" I ask, stern eyes forcing a smile to reach my lips. I was going to keep this professionally casual as long as humanly possible. So what if in my biting tone, I offered a bit of a challenge.

It just always slipped out between the two of us, it seemed, almost like an unwritten rule of some sort.

He turned to face me. "What do you normally do on a beach, Miss Waldorf? Oh, and before you respond, I thought I should make you aware that I called us both in for a sick day and the homework we would have acquired had we been in classes has been sent directly to either of our humbly abode." He smiles cockily, and it's the only thing to keep my jaw dropping straight to the floor.

I twitch slightly and sport a sarcastic smirk as I turn to look out the window. "How very nice of you, Chuck Bass. Though, going back to the original topic, I can safely say that I pretty much do at the beach whatever you do _not_."

I can hear him sigh and smile, almost at the same time, and some part of me knows I'm probably winning, though the last time I glanced at him was just at the end of my previous sentence, there is silence now between us and I fear for both of our sakes that this is going to be a dreadfully long ride. The beach Chuck Bass loves resides on the edge of the Hamptons. No beach is better, not for our kind.

_Kiss him! Kiss him! Make a move! Sleep with him! Pull his clothes off!_

Oh, how my mind deceives me.

I can feel the _heat_ between us though, and it is not only me. I can see him visibly twitching when I take the chance to glance slightly away from the window, and it gives me joy to know I'm not the only one suffering. He has tried to loosen his already sufficiently low t-shirt collar, only to find on every occasion that is not opened as easily as his button-up shirts.

We have never been in such an awkward silence before, I feel. We've hardly ever been angry with one another—before the whole limo incident that is—and boredom is hardly recognized by our witty minds. I want to say something, to awaken what is usually some sort of liveliness between us, but I find myself being scared away at the last moment…every. single. time.

I can't discover what's wrong with me, what's wrong with _us_. And suddenly it becomes my most important goal to fix _that_, and Nate has vanished from my mind.

"Chuck…" he turns to me and sees my worried eyes.

"What is it?" he's not frantic, but he might as well be…with that expression of his.

I lean back into the seat further, if possible. "I…" and the words vanish again. "Nothing," I close my eyes briefly and turn away. It's been over an hour and we've hardly breathed loud enough for each other to hear clearly.

"Blair," he says, and I can feel his hand on mine, clutching at my fingertips. I don't want to turn around because he'll kill me with whatever gaze he decides to give me: heartwarming, lust-filled or watery hurt.

But I do it anyways, because the soothing circles he's making on my hand brings me back to better days between the two of us, and I cannot bear for him to continue. It's hard enough trying to keep those memories from bursting through on the surface.

"Chuck!"

It stops.

And we both stare at each other in dead silence for what feels like hours.

Now I can hear his breathing. It's strained, slow and deep, but I can definitely hear it. It's like music to my ears, and I can imagine it quite well against the nape of my neck or in my ear.

I notice now though that his eyes are slightly wider than usual, and I make to reassure him. "I'm fine, Chuck. It's nothing, _really_."

He seems slightly relieved to hear this, but the doubt in his eyes is as plain as day. I try to think of something to change the mood, and perhaps even start some real conversation. But the only thing that comes to me is what comes after high school…_sigh_. There is nothing that torments me more than the realization of going to NYU…that, and the very grand possibility of Chuck exiting my life for good.

Now, I am sure my eyes have begun to water. I know he's noticed, but before he can say anything, I urge myself to speak.

"So, what are your plans after high school? Going to bed every whore on the far side of Europe?" I bat at him softly with my hand, but I know instantly the last thing I said should've been the last thing on my mind. I know all too well his thoughts as of late have been stuck on me. To add to that, I shouldn't be thinking of him in that way. Not like that.

But I force myself to keep facing in his direction. If I turn away again, he'll know something's up and I'm not just joking around. I need him to know I'm just joking around, even if I'm not entirely. _God, when did this get so hard?_

He chuckled lightly. _Thank God_ he took the bait. "Well, Lily assured me I could have the Bass business once I turned of age, so I'm guessing that will become my life after awhile." He smiles, and is so close to a wink I think I might have missed it.

A dark, scary thought consumes me. The idea that even if we mended our ways and I dumped Nate, that soon Chuck would be too absorbed in his work life to even notice me. Then, all he would need would be a quick lay here and there from a co-worker or a stripper at his club.

I want to sigh harshly _so_ bad. It would satisfy my emotions so bad, or maybe even just a little, but then Chuck would be aware of how I'm feeling again and I can't risk that. Though it isn't like he doesn't know I have troubling thoughts I can't voice at the moment. He's just decided not to fix them at this particular time, because of my consistency in denying their existence.

_Oh, why can't I just squirm beneath him as he pounds into me for hours on end??_

Ugh. My thoughts are evil.

"Blair," he says, and I know now he must've said it more than once. But I was distracted. By thoughts of him no less. That is just _sad_. I was distracted from Chuck by thoughts of Chuck. I am never admitting this to myself again…_in the near future_.

"Hmm?" I look up to him finally.

He shakes his head and chuckles. "You are distracted."

"Me? Distracted? Please. You're _finally_ talking to me. How could _I_ be distracted?"

He opens his mouth in shocked amusement and then slides into a knowing smile. "Because you were _so_ talkative this whole time."

I glare and pout simultaneously, until I notice the drool barely holding itself behind his lips and the lust encasing itself in his eyes. His desire for me is so real I can feel it, and it kills me to stay at the distance that I am. I think that maybe it wouldn't hurt anybody too much if I just slid a little closer, and I smile so it looks like I'm sure of myself. _As if._

"Getting comfy, Waldorf?"

My eyes twinkle at him and his smirk extends further across his face.

"Maybe."

And that's when he leans in so that our faces almost graze each other. What I didn't realize was that he was only reaching over me to get to the glasses and scotch that had been transferred earlier to my side of the vehicle. I curse myself silently that I had had the nerve to close my eyes in anticipation for a kiss.

_What is wrong with me?_

He pours a glass for himself, and sets the bottle on his side of the seat—cap carefully screwed. My eyebrows furrow and he noticed just before he takes a sip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want some?"

He's being cocky and I notice, even if my mouth does not cooperate with this knowledge and drops down open instead. Once I had recovered, which I made sure happened sooner than long, I surprised his cocky little face by taking the glass of scotch he had in his hand and drinking it all in one gulp.

His gape recovered sooner than mine had, but he could not shut his mouth completely. His lips seemed formed in an eternal smile. "My, my Waldorf. Way to take initiative."

I rolled my eyes, and then slid into a fit of giggles—no doubt due to the scotch— the momentum of my body pushing his own up against the car door.

After maybe ten minutes, we both had consumed about three or four glasses of scotch and were giggling like mad men over the lamest and most insignificant things. Inside jokes we had not recalled for what seemed like years. All my worries vanished. There were no more awkward silences or tears hiding emotions holding oceans of secrets. It was just us, carefree and happy, touching on each other like the best of friends. I never for one moment past that first drink questioned what I said or did. I would blame the alcohol later most likely…if either of us were accused.

_Then again, maybe I wouldn't._

…………………………………………………………………

"What are you thinking?" I ask, and it's a moment before he turns his dark eyes inquisitively towards me.

It was a good hour more before we actually arrived at the appropriate beach via Chuck's limo. The driver of our smooth-riding vehicle found us sleeping on each other when we arrived, Chuck's arm around me, while I snuggled up into his chest. Arthur—the driver—lightly tapped on the glass wall separating us and my now sober eyelids slowly flittered open. Luckily, Chuck was still a bit tipsy and remained so until he devoured the appropriate concoctions nearly fifteen minutes later. He muttered sweet nothings in my ear in the mean time, and I thought I was going to die. Now, Nate has done some pretty awesomely sweet things for me in the last few weeks, but I was in pure Heaven with _this_ unspeakable flattery.

Soon enough we headed to the beach and had Chuck's colorful umbrella set up for our shade. The chair he had brought was adorable, and I liked to watch him in it from my place on the lower _extended tanning chair_, as I call it. He wears a hat even though he's under almost complete shade for his face and upper body. The normally gel-pinned back bangs are flying slightly in the breeze beneath his crushing hat. I like the way it looks on him. I wish the hat wasn't blocking so much of my view though…if we were together I'd be on his lap by now, devouring his mouth and discarding his hat. My fingers would weave themselves through his hair and I _know_ there would be tingles crawling all over me by the way he would touch me.

_Oh God._

Well, at least I'm wearing sunglasses and maybe I can count on the possibility that he thinks I'm closing my eyes.

Oh right. We're in present time now, by the way. Heh. We spoke a little more on the way down to our current station, joked even and it wasn't too hard. I felt like we were easing into each other again, into the way things were. But then the view of the sea hit us and we both pretended to find it the most interesting thing in the world. It was safe to say, I wasn't going to wait for alcohol to come along in order to spark conversation again.

"What am I thinking?" he straightens his elbows. "Hmm," he ponders with a sarcastic air, and now I'm glad I propped the sunglasses atop my head so he can efficiently see my eyes roll. "I am glad you asked this question, Waldorf."

I raise my eyebrows, joining him in his sarcastic game. "Are you now?"

"Yes," he points a finger casually at me, "Though I don't believe you will appreciate what I have to say as much as I will appreciate your reaction when I say it."

My nose scrunches up and he chuckles. "Yes, much like that." He shakes his head, and my disgust turns into an adoring gaze once he looks the other direction. I love how he teases me, even if I can't stand it the moment it happens. Since his gaze seems permanently stuck in the opposite direction, I turn my eyes to face on the object he seems stuck to.

A young woman. Mid-twenties. Blonde.

_Soft Growl._

I didn't notice when Chuck turned to face me again and saw the angry, possessive expression written all over my face. I didn't sense his amused smile, and I couldn't suppress the continuous growl emanating from me.

"Blair?"

I stop.

"…were you _growling_?"

Slowly, my gaze readjusts to his face—blonde wench out of sight—and just a little bit of pink flushes through my cheeks. I couldn't speak; I couldn't think…all I could do was blush, even more so when his smirk slid into a smile and then extensive laughter.

I stood up suddenly, desperate to rid myself of jealousy and embarrassment. He seemed unable to control himself, so I took the initiative and pulled him up out of his chair, starting to run towards the waves. About half-way there Chuck seemed to become aware of what we were doing, and looked to me in confusion…almost fear.

"Blair. Blair, what are we doing? Where are we going?!" he shrieked, and I giggled to myself. He couldn't wriggle his arm free from my clutching hand if he tried.

I simply raised an eyebrow at him, and kept running.

"It's cold, Blair! It's cold!" he shouted, louder now that we were about only three feet away.

I snickered to myself and continued to run; even if it was slightly more difficult now that he had figured out he could drag his feet.

"Chuck," I began, without even a spare glance to him and definitely not withholding the speed of my feet, "You invited me to the beach today, most against my will. We have hardly talked except with the use of your ever so monotonous scotch. Unless you have a brighter idea," I paused for less than a second, with a brief turn to his bewildered face, "we are going to go swimming." My smile was wide now and I looked at him for a bit longer, completely ecstatic. He still looked horrified, but that wasn't going to stop me. I was sick of dwelling on my complicating feelings with said individual…and probably about the same thing with Nate.

"We are going to have fun today!" I announced, crashing with him into a giant wave. I heard his shivers, but refused to let go of him. _He would head for the beach if I did!_ I just knew it.

"You can let go of me now!" I heard in between shivers.

"Ha! Please. You'll try to escape!" I retorted in mock-gaping.

His eyebrows narrowed and he snapped his wrist away. _I totally let him._

"Not so slick, are ya Waldorf?"

I rolled my eyes, and unknowingly splashed a bit of water in his direction. "Fine. Go. Leave. But if it was your intention to have a good time with me today, you completely did _not_ rise to the occasion."

I huffed softly and waited until I couldn't feel his presence beside me anymore.

I could still feel it.

To avoid this further complication, I moved farther out into the ocean, past waves and avoiding seaweed if at all possible. This was quickly becoming one of my most miserable days in existence. I couldn't avoid my feelings for Chuck much longer, and either he had decided to hate me or his own feelings me were boggling over same as mine. Nate was the last thing on my mind. The only thing upsetting me at the moment was how much I wanted to touch Chuck and how much I couldn't, and how ridiculous he was being. He wouldn't cooperate and he had supposedly organized this whole ideal.

_What a jerk._

I was about to head back to shore, unwilling to dwell any longer out in the waves by myself, when something pulled me under, and for .2 seconds I couldn't breathe.

"Chuck!" I smacked him, after the huge inhale I partook in the moment I surfaced from the water. His arm was still wrapped around my waist though, and I could feel his smirk along the side of my face…this usually prevents my anger. Actually _always_. _But I had to get him off of me somehow!_ I needed him to know that I absolutely wasn't allowing the close perimeter. Then again…I could always pretend like I'm not aware of it, like it doesn't bother me, like it's…just us.

So, I turn around in his arms instead and push at his shoulders.

"You are so mean!" I huff at him, though I admit it was a bad attempt, since it was practically laced in giggles.

"You splashed me," he said in calm defense, placing that oh so innocent look on that oh so guilty face of his.

"What?!" I asked, in disbelief. I honestly did not recall it until later.

He nods, knowingly. Then, there's some silence between us and he's just swaying me back and forth in the water. The waves seemed to have calmed down in this section. I don't say anything, but I let my head fall back on his shoulder. His breath hitches, but he adjusts to my new position and I think I can even feel him playing with my hair. My eyes close softly and I love that I've gotten to this place.

My body floats to almost the surface and I know he's released his hold on my waist, something I greatly miss. But he's whispering sweet nothings in my ear again, and I wonder if he wasn't completely intoxicated—in an alcoholic sense—in the limo before. The sun is still shining brightly and the beach is filled with tons of people, most of which are trying to get tan.

Today seems so odd to me. First we're our good old selves, then we aren't speaking at all, then we're acting like the most intimate of couples? It blows my mind, and I'm hoping beyond anything else that he's as confused as I am. Because I sure don't know what's going on.

But I'm not going to move.

I feel more at peace now, than I have in days.

……………………………………………

We're on the beach, my head on his lap, as he strokes my hair much like he did earlier—only this time I know that even though I told him to watch the sunset with me, he can't take his eyes off my face and those soaked strands he can't seem to get enough of. We didn't stay in that sweet romantic position in the water beforehand. Eventually a wave did come along, shaking us to some sort of degree. I then proceeded to splash with water, which I think was his original intention in dragging me under the water.

This lasted quite awhile, after which I stole a humungous beach ball at him and giggled almost indefinitely as it hit his head and left him with a confused expression lying across his face. We played a bit of tag then in the water, something I don't remember playing since I was eight.

_Content Sigh._

Then, I stole a volleyball. _We gave all these items back, don't worry_. Or…at least I'm pretty sure they found their way back to their owners.

Eventually we grew tired of trying to run through the water though, and in an attempt to conceal my grumbling stomach I pretended to burp. Chuck looked at me mysteriously, but discovered instantly what my issue seemed to be. He then proceeded to tackle who he thought was the hot dog stand guy. It was actually the life guard coach who teaches on the far side of the island. He made up some bazaar compliment to try and move aside from his outrageous act.

We did get some food though, and we ate it and it was good, and then we just sat together on the beach. Several hours had passed, and I hardly noticed. But it wasn't awkward anymore. It was good. It was better than it had been all day, all year it seemed. Everything was better. We were better.

I never wanted to leave.

**BZZ.**

**BZZZ.**

"Who is it?" he asked, as I reached out for my cell phone on the far end of the towel.

"I don't know," I said, partially confused, though feeling deep down I knew exactly it was.

_Stop freaking yourself out,_ I told myself.

No use.

"Hello?" I asked, keeping my voice as normal as I could while Chuck proceeded to poor and smooth over oil down my forearms, neck and back. I shivered at the glorious contact.

"Where the hell _were_ you today?"

Gulp.

_Nate._

……………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Ok, so it definitely took longer than I thought it would…*hopes people are still reading this story and reviewing it*…and I'm not even sure this chapter is all over amazing, but I hope you loved it, if you read it. Please review! There's only one chapter left and an epilogue. ;p


	6. Anger Management Nate's POV 2

A/N: Ok…so it's been decades since I updated this story, and for that I am sorry…but it appears as though there aren't too many people R & R-ing this story anyways, so that is what I am using as my defense. XD This is the last chapter of this story, followed—hopefully soon after—by an epilogue. I have finished 'so what if I'm jealous' if you were reading that and were unaware of its ending, so make sure to check that out. As far as anything else…I've had some oneshots that I put up and a couple more in mind, so if you like my other fics too, make sure to check those. And without further ado…

…………………………………………………………

**Ch.6—Anger Management (Nate's POV #2)**

This is unbelievable.

Blair had skipped out on a whole day at school to go to the _beach_…with _Chuck_. It was like my worst nightmare coming true, but it was happening so fast that I could hardly make it stop. True, I probably shouldn't have been so harsh to her the instant she answered her phone just minutes ago, but…I was so positive something was going on between them. And my instincts were correct.

_God, how could they do this to me?! Again._

First, she wouldn't move in with me. Then, she starts talking to Chuck again. Then, conveniently, she has issues with Georgina and I get stuck with her. Of course the next day she seems to be nonexistent and Chuck oddly enough appears to be trying to bite my head off. And what did he mean about _Vanessa_? I can't interpret it. _Is he __**seeing**__ her? No. Impossible. _The only girl he's ever had feelings for was Blair.

_Great conclusion, Archibald. That helps._

She wasn't at school today, and Chuck seemed to have followed suit. Something was off. I didn't want to believe it, but nothing else was making sense. Blair would never cheat on me, I know. And despite Chuck's notorious womanizing reputation, he has always been against the idea as well. So, I didn't want to think of the possibility of them breaking their own set rules. I forced myself not to think about it. But as I was passing the school office, I heard the secretary getting a call from one of the Bass employees. She was to organize and send the homework of both Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf to their prospective homes. They were sick for the day. _Oh, I'm sure they're sick._

Scoff.

Perhaps I did get ahead of myself thinking of all the things they could possibly be doing. The fact that they both seem to be truly faithful people, to whatever end that is…did not seem to occur to me anymore. I was convinced. I _am_ convinced. Chuck Bass, my supposed _best_ _friend_, stole my girlfriend from me, stole Blair Waldorf. And I was going to rip his, no…_both_ of their heads off.

"Blair," my teeth grind against each other. It didn't help that Georgina was leaning closer than comfort would suggest, trying to get an earful of the conversation. _God, I'm starting to figure out why Serena stopped being friends with her._

The line was silent.

"Blair, I want to speak to you _now_. In person." My tone was dangerous and deadly and I knew she was probably scared half to death, but good riddens. I was not going to lose her to Chuck twice. If I had to convince her she was cheating on me in the process, so be it.

I could hear her shallow swallowing on the other end, and her quiet low voice that followed. "W-where…do you wanna…m-meet?" She cleared her throat.

The nerve of her. Trying to sound innocent. But tiny warning bells did go off in my head. It occurred to me that I might be acting too harshly on what could very well be an innocent day at the beach. But it was with _Chuck_, and she hadn't told me…for whatever reason. For this, I _definitely_ had cause for suspicion.

But I sighed, releasing some of my anger…which no doubt would build back up in a few seconds. I ran a hand through my hair. "Come by our new apartment," I said blankly.

"What?!" Weakness gone.

"I'll send you the address."

"But, Nate!"

"Blair, were you or were you not at a beach with Chuck all day?"

She paused, and that gave me all the ammunition I needed, but still I waited. "We already discussed this, Nate. I have nothing to hide from you."

My eyebrows rose at this. _Unlikely_. "Would you like to tell me then, why you won't move in with me? Or should I leave it to my imagination?"

"Nate—" she breathed, but I knew the answer. When it came to Blair and Chuck, my imagination was surprisingly accurate. Since their grand affair, that is.

"20 minutes."

**CLICK. **

I shut the phone, ignoring every call I got from both her _and_ Chuck for the next few minutes. I typed in the address to the apartment and clicked _SEND_. If she wasn't there in twenty minutes, this relationship was over.

"What? What is it? What's happening?"

She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Georgina, I'm not discussing this with you. My relationship with Blair is none of your business."

She looked taken aback, but quite honestly I didn't care at the moment. I was furious with Blair, with Chuck, with this whole predictable situation, and I did not need Serena's sworn enemy interrogating me about the details.

"Nate"

I walked away from her.

"Nate…Nate…Nate!" Finally, I stopped. I had gone in every direction I could go, and she had followed me, and she had sounded so sincere and really concerned for _my_ sake.

Sigh.

"Georgina…" I closed my eyes briefly and put a hand across my forehead. All of this was becoming very stressful, and if it I wasn't mistaken, giving me a migraine as well.

"It's Chuck and Blair, isn't it?"

I nodded briefly, not really knowing where she was going with this.

"They spent the day together, and this makes you nervous."

_Nervous is a lot nicer than what I would've gone with._

"This makes you nervous, because…?" I could see the wheels spinning in her mind, and I honestly didn't know what bazaar options she was going to come up with.

I sighed again. "They had an affair last year, after we broke up. I didn't know about it…about them. When I found out, after Blair and I had gotten back together, I broke it off with her. He did too, but he came around and she's been crazy about him ever since. He's messed up a lot though, as probably predicted. But when his father died, she never left his side…not until he drove her to her breaking point. Then, they both went off the edge. It ended in Blair and I getting back together, and Chuck back to his old self, helplessly in love with Blair."

"Wow…" she breathed, stepping back a few paces.

I just nodded along to her reaction. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have told you all that," I muttered to myself.

"No, no, no! I'm glad you did!" she nodded, happily. And I really wanted to trust her. I _really_ did. I had nothing beyond Blair's word and the supposed threat from Georgina that she had gotten to go against. What she did to Serena the year before was awful, but shouldn't everybody be forgiven if they're willing to change? And of all the people in the world, Georgina Sparks definitely seemed like a capable candidate.

I looked up to her in her excited element. Now she was biting her bottom lip softly, clearly nervous about what she wanted to say next.

"What is it?" I asked blankly.

She sighed, and looked to me hopelessly. "She's still in love with him."

My stomach dropped and I knew that vulnerable, sad puppy dog look had sunk into my eyes. There was no point in trying to deny what had been so obvious every second since Chuck had told me he was in love with her at the wedding. I had done that all week, and it had gotten me nowhere. It was time to face the facts. "I'm not surprised."

………………………………………………………….

It wasn't the easiest thing in the world convincing Georgina to _not_ come with me, but we came to a sort of understanding and she decided to stay back and wait until the wild fires had finally ceased between Chuck and myself. _Sigh_. I was really hoping this wouldn't be World War III.

"Blair," I said, allowing myself to take a good look at her. She was beautiful, and what she was wearing? That bikini was—well, it was…_shocking_. The Blair I dated didn't wear stuff like that, she was modest, she was not so…_free_.

_"Something's different about her. She's lighter, she's happier; she's just…less, less Blair!"_

_"She does have a certain glow about her, doesn't she?"_

Sigh.

_How could I have been so blind?_

"Nate!" she said, suddenly turning to me, obviously having a long, thin jacket to cover her beach wear. It draped along her inner thighs. "Uh…" she became nervous again, and I knew it had not been a good idea to this. If I cared about her, if I really cared…I should have thought twice before yelling at her so harshly. "You said you wanted to talk?"

I nodded. "Can I show you the apartment?"

She gulped and shook her head. "No, Nate. No. I'm not going to move in with you," she spoke slowly, deliberately, "I don't need to see it."

My hand that I used to gesture to the building dropped. After a moment I broke the silence that grown between us once more. "You look nice today."

She nodded, smiling meekly.

"Nicer than I've seen you in a long time."

Her eyebrows furrowed at this, and she took a step forward. "What is that supposed to mean? You think I don't dress well around you, because….because you're not _Chuck_?" She nearly spat in my face, but my mind was already reeling.

"Well, what if I _do_ think that? Do you have reason to make me think otherwise??"

She pursed her lips together angrily. I couldn't tell if I was right or wrong in my guesses, but we certainly weren't getting anywhere fast with our petty arguments.

"If you are suggesting, Nate Archibald, that I was cheating on you today, or that Chuck has broken some bond of brotherhood, think again." She stepped towards me, and I can honestly say it was quite intimidating. Her ruby lips shone in the sun.

"He's the reason you won't move in with me, isn't he?"

Silence.

"You're in love with him…aren't you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but I waved her off disdainfully and instead started yelling about how I saw this coming, how she might as well have been cheating, because regardless if we kept dating or not, she would always see me as not good enough. As not _Chuck_. And wasn't it the truth?! It was crazy of me to think otherwise.

Several minutes later, there was near absolute quiet. All that could be heard was my heavy breathing and her strained tear-filled sobs. I was fuming. _Not thinking_. I was just so…so angry. I couldn't hear the bells anymore.

Without warning, the limo parked behind Blair was opened and out strode Chuck, looking about as angry as I felt. "Enough!" he growled, taking his side just behind Blair. "You have _no_ idea what you're saying, and especially not how it's affecting your _girlfriend_."

I scoffed in his face. "My girlfriend! My girlfriend? She might as well be your girlfriend, you asshole!"

His eyes closed in frustration. Blair was still sobbing, she turned her face into Chuck's chest and it took everything in me not to mock the two of them, not to send some sort of bogus tip to Gossip Girl. "She cares for you, Nate."

I turned briefly away, wanting just to push them out of my life forever. What good were a girlfriend and a best friend if their sole goal in life was to use you to get to each other?

"You're her Prince Charming! The perfect boyfriend! Minus your slip with Serena last year, you were all she could've hoped for! The fact that you're freaking out about an innocent day at the beach proves that you not only don't know her, but you don't appreciate her."

I gulped, the fires within me beginning to cease. I had never overreacted to such a degree. Not even the year before when I found out about them. I don't know what got a hold of me. Even when I broke up with Blair last year, I was not screaming at her, blaming her for getting involved with Chuck. I took a step back.

Chuck seemed to hesitate with his next words, but he carried on. "I…am not a good enough reason to deny living with you." He sighed as he said it. "You must consider all reasons why she would choose to live elsewhere. Do not jump to conclusions."

Our heavy breaths. That was the only sound now. That and the traffic of downtown Manhattan. Blair was still sobbing into Chuck's shirt. I watched as he drew soft circles on her back with his fingers. I couldn't even get angry anymore. _I_ had made her cry.

Blair's phone began to ring just then, and after some muffled apologies to god knows who she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Serena! Hi!" she said, wiping the tears off her face and walking a small ways away from the two of us and our heated stares and staggering breaths. It seemed an eternity until she came back, mumbling how Serena was back from Spain now and would be picking her up, due to her unordinary emotions that came across through the phone call.

She gulped, and couldn't even look at me. I didn't blame her. She looked to Chuck only briefly, but it seemed she felt guilty in doing so, and quickly looked away, departing the moment Serena's cab arrived. The blonde had appeared suddenly from the cab, shooting both Chuck and I mysterious looks and then stealing her brown-haired friend away.

Five minutes later they were gone.

And it was just Chuck and I.

And I had no idea how it got to this place.

……………………………………………………….

"Vanessa."

"You slept with her."

Sigh.

"How many times?"

Another sigh. "Many."

"Do either of you have feelings for each other?"

"None."

A third sigh, this one on my end. I didn't know how we got to Vanessa, or how we got to a place where we weren't glaring and yelling and spewing out boiling lava to each other. But we got there. We went to _The Palace_ hotel and sat in Chuck's suite, talking about the girls in our lives, and how we can't live without them. And especially how we've screwed ourselves over a million times where they're concerned. We could've been outside somewhere, at Central Park or even the _beach_, but we had cooped ourselves up in _1812_. This was where it all went down.

"I'm sorry," his eyes flicked to mine when I said it.

"For?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't love her. I'm not _in love_ with her. I haven't been for a long time." I sighed, "I don't know what _this_ is." His eyes widened and then they fell to the floor, trying perhaps to comprehend what would come next.

"I didn't mean to sleep with Vanessa…but we were both so miserable." He sighed heavily, and longer than the two times before. "And when you and Blair became official again," he swallowed hard, "we _kept_ sleeping with each other. It was the only way we could ignore the nightmares."

I was wide-eyed by now. It seemed Chuck and Vanessa were going through a worse ordeal than I imagined myself to have gone through, let alone Blair.

"Do you think…Blair knows?" I questioned.

He nearly scoffed, but held his tongue for the seriousness of the situation. "No. She doesn't."

"How…can you be so certain?" My eyebrows furrowed.

He nodded briefly, taking a sip of the scotch that seemed to always be found in his hands. Quite honestly, I was surprised he hadn't brought it out of the limo with him earlier. "A few nights ago," he began, "when she was having her meltdown concerning Georgina and was still very hesitant to my help, she accused me of kissing Vanessa at Jenny's party. She couldn't have had anything worse to pin on me, or she would've done so. Besides, you didn't even know…where else would she have gotten her information? I certainly didn't go bragging to Serena." He went bug-eyed then and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, god forbid Serena should know something first."

He chuckled then, and I felt better about everything that had happened. I felt like we were starting to fix things, that soon…we would be okay.

"Speaking of Blair—"

He smirked, and I stopped myself.

"Yes, dear Nathaniel, I'm still in love with your girlfriend." The smile on my face was so wide and so unbelievably contagious that had Blair come in with all her tears, they would've been gone in an instant because of her fit of giggles.

"Well far be it for me to keep her from you." I almost laughed, but my face turned to a solid serious expression. "Consider us…broken up," I split my hands as a demonstration.

His smirk widened. "Does _she_ know this?"

I laughed. "She will when you _kiss_ her."

He joined me in the laughter. "If you want, I can come with you when you do the dirty deed…" he leaned forward on his knees, and almost looked…excited.

"Oh yes, then I can just push you towards her when she's about to break down. Makes _perfect_ sense."

"I….am sensing…_sarcasm_, Archibald." He gave me an inquisitive look and I smiled all the wider. _Would Blair forgive me though? _ I looked down to the floor, almost in agony. Then, he squeezed my shoulder. "She'll come back to you, man. She's _crazy_ about you." And though I wasn't thinking about Vanessa at that particular instant, it warmed me to hear Chuck talk so positively about my latest relationship gone bad. She had practically confessed her love to me at the Snowflake Ball, and if she was as miserable as Chuck was making her out to be…then perhaps a few apologies straight from the heart would be all I needed.

My thoughts drifted and I nodded solemnly. "And…Blair?"

His face grew hard, and it almost bothered me how possessive he was over her. "What about her?"

My eyes went wide. "It's nothing like that! I mean, have you _not_ been paying attention? I'm living a lie in this relationship, believing there to be what I need when it's nothing but what I had and couldn't," I sighed, "I don't know."

"Well, then what is it, Nathaniel?"

"Is she gonna _forgive_ me? I chewed her apart out there," I said, gesturing towards the window.

He shook his head softly. "You weren't thinking. She'll forgive you," he said, lightly, shrugging his shoulder.

I looked at him in disbelief, and then he added, "I'm very convincing."

……………………………………………………………………

It was almost seven o'clock, and it felt like it was three in the morning. I was so drained from the day's events. I didn't even want to think about how difficult breaking up with Blair would be, considering I wasn't exactly giving her a good time about her innocent _'date'_ with Chuck this afternoon, which it turns out _was_ completely innocent. Chuck told me everything that happened, and I mean _everything_. True, some of their actions could be taken in the light of a romantic relationship, but it could also be seen as those of extremely close friends, which…come to think of it, Chuck and Blair always seemed to be. Except before she wouldn't let him touch her, because he was known to screw any woman in the vicinity…now, she loved him.

_She loves him._

It's weird even when I think about it. I don't think testing it out with speech would help much either. The thing that boggles my mind the most though…is how the heck Serena seemed to just come at the beck and call. I was yelling, Chuck was defending her…for _me_ too. _Sigh_. I really do have the _best,_ best friend.

But she did just come out of the blue. I wonder…

"Nate!" Georgina squealed at the notice of my sudden appearance in the doorway.

"Hey…" I said awkwardly, looking at her bright smile like it was the strangest thing I had ever seen. And then it hit me. My face straightened and then my eyes grew narrow.

Her smile fell.

"…you don't happen to know anything about Serena's sudden arrival today, perchance?" I folded my arms across my chest.

She laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that…" her eyes shifted, and she slowly slinked away from me. I caught hold of her arm though.

"Oh no, you don't get to slip away from me. I told you plenty earlier. Give it up."

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Archibald," she muttered.

I waited expectantly.

"Fine. I figured you were basically walking into a hurricane, so I broke into your e-mail account and summoned Serena to come home. Said it was urgent. That Blair was…suffering."

"Suffering?" I asked. It seemed like the oddest choice to describe the brunette's recent meltdowns.

Georgina huffed. "Or…something of that nature," she assured, tossing her hand flippantly.

"Hmm, I see." I nodded slowly, comprehending it all.

"But isn't it good I did?" she asked, her eyes suddenly sparkling.

_She was definitely a strange one….and I am never telling Chuck my secrets again._

………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ok, so that is the final chapter…and though everything might not seem resolved, it basically is and you'll see that in the epilogue. Hopefully I'll have it up soon. ;p Thanks to the few of you who have actually kept up with this story! =D Please review!


	7. Epilogue Serena's POV

**A/N: Okay! For those few of you out there **_**still**_** reading this story, I have finally come around to give you the epilogue. =) I've gotten caught up in a few other fics, my apologies. If you've been keeping tabs on my activity, though, you already know that. ;p I hope you enjoy this last little bit, and if you're reading this…please, **_**please**_** review. It would be much appreciated. ******

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Epilogue—Serena's POV**

Something was definitely off, and I know I must've missed something.

After Blair's little meltdown, and my consoling that quite honestly seemed to last for hours…she told me what had happened the last few days. Quite honestly, I think it's pretty possible that I got the shortened version of all their excursions.

What surprised me the most though was the fact that Nate had caused her tears this time around. At least the last time he broke up with her he had been calm and level-headed about the whole ordeal. Granted, it was history repeating itself, and if I were in his place I would've been furious too, but…I think he should've seen it coming. Chuck was helplessly in love with her, regardless of his previous idiotic actions. And if Nate had tried _really_ hard, he would've seen that Blair was living a lie being with him. It was Chuck that she loved, Chuck that she had devoted her year to chasing, saving and understanding. Not that she needed to work at understanding him. That always seemed to come naturally to her. I'm glad she came around.

Blair had almost always kept me in the loop with the events in her life. The last time she had talked seriously about Chuck…

_Sigh._

Well it had been awhile.

During the talk we had earlier she admitted that she was still in love with Chuck. That she had only burst into tears around Nate, because she had become so accustomed to the lie she recreated. Nate was an ideal, but Chuck was who she was meant for. I smiled at her, and for the first time, in my life I think, I told her to go after the Basstard.

Her eyes twinkled when I said that, especially when I offered up the little nickname she had created over the summer in her twirling heat of anger and hurt_. They were far too twisted for their own good._

But I think I did my part. It was no coincidence that everyone was at the same beach Chuck and Blair had gone the day before. The brunette duo looked every bit the perfect romantic couple, playing and swaying the shallow, calmer waves ahead. It was clear they had worked out their issues and gotten back together, but…there was still something not discussed. I had the feeling I would get the shortened version of that later too. Maybe I would want it though. _Cringe_.

Nate and Georgina were standing off to the side about ten feet off. And from what I had heard, even from Blair herself, the Sparks was harmless.

"I wish you would've told me about the whole affair thing, _before_ I tried to mess with your mind," I heard her say, huffing.

Nate only smirked at her grumbling and turned to her, amused.

"And theirs," she admitted, sighing.

He shook his head and looked back out into the waves. "Now what fun would that have been?"

Her eyes narrowed and she glared, but then it subsided…and she stepped about an inch or so closer to him.

_They were far too close._

"Georgina," he cleared his throat, and stepped away the distance she had come.

She gave all the appearance of an innocent school girl, and I laughed at the sight. They turned around at the sound of my laughter, and Chuck and Blair were starting to come in too.

_Perfect_.

"Hey S," Blair said, joining the three of us with Chuck's hand in her own. They really looked too adorable for their own good. I smiled at the thought.

"Well, I'm glad you're all here together…" I paused at the sight of Chuck nipping and kissing the base of Blair's neck. He was clearly tickling her. _Sigh_. I decided not to wait for them to subside. I probably would've been waiting a _lot_ through my two second announcement.

Both Nate and Georgina stood eager to hear what I had to say though. She really did seem harmless, and if they had all come to grips with that, I suppose I could too. Nate had informed me earlier that Georgina hadn't planned anything to ruin Blair with that pathetic threat of hers…she was only trying to force her to do something she'd regret with Chuck. Fact was, Chuck wasn't a mistake or regret to her anymore. And Georgina had caught on just a few seconds too late. _Shame_.

"I have found a new boyfriend!" I squealed, and Chuck and Blair's heads snapped up at the revelation. _Finally I had their attention._

"Who is he, S?" Blair inquired, and I knew the same thought was traveling through all of them. I beamed.

Chuck raised and then narrowed his eyebrows, sighing after a few moments. "Are you going to tell us, or do we have to _guess_?"

I scowled, my jaw dropping at his clear impatience.

"Because if we are, I'm going to vote out on this one." Blair rolled her eyes at him, and Nate just shook his head at the two of them as they semi started feeling each other up again, giggling all the way.

"Just tell us, Serena," Nate voiced, covering for the brunettes' ridiculous actions. And they silenced themselves. Georgina just said nothing, but she seemed eager to know as well.

"Well, it's not Dan…"

"Thank God for that," both Chuck and Blair muttered simultaneously.

It was offensive, I'll admit, but since I wasn't in love with him anymore, I decided to let it slide.

"His name is Gabriel," I sighed at the thought, drawling out his name for as long as I could, yet still with that girly giggly air.

Silence.

"Well that's great….S," Blair spoke slowly, and I knew they were waiting for the connection between him and us. If there was one.

"Gabriel…Gabriel…why does that name sound familiar?" Georgina pondered, tapping her finger against her chin in what appeared to be a calm frustration. I had forgotten that she knew who he was too, and I was almost scared that she knew something that the rest of my friends did not. But I couldn't think of anything too life-shattering, so I pushed that aside too.

"Is there…a connection?" Nate mused, and I was surprised he had been the one to bring up what all of them so clearly wanted to know.

"Cause if there isn't…"Chuck gestured to the waves behind him. Blair restrained herself, blinking at my expression and soon-to-be answer.

"Well…" I prepared myself, hoping they would understand. "He's Poppy's ex-boyfriend!" I exclaimed cheerily, hoping it would clear any tense air that had or _would_ form.

Silence.

_Apparently it was too much to hope for._

_Sigh._

_I should've known._

…………………………………………..........

_**FIN.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you loved it! Short, I know, but it was an epilogue, so I think it works. ;pThere's a lot hanging in the balance, a lot that wasn't discussed, justified or even really explained as it might appear it needed to be, I realize this. But I leave the unspoken to your imagination. This was Serena's POV remember, and as far as the end? Heheh. Decide for yourself. They were all in shock, if you didn't catch that. XD Hope you enjoyed! Please review! ;p**


End file.
